Gakuen Railgun : Piece & Alice
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Résumé dans le prologue avec presentation des personnages. SchoolFic, Yaoi, Surnaturel. L'histoire se passe dans notre monde. Attention, risque de violence et scene a caractère sexuel.
1. Prologue

Gakuen Railgun : Piece & Alice

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Oda-sama.

Durée : 2 saisons.

Pairing : Il y en a trop ! xD

Synopsis :

L'Académie One Piece regroupe des hommes et femmes lors de leur plus jeune âges pour leur apprendre leur nature, les formés leur apprendre à vivre avec leur différences. Des pouvoirs d'origine inconnu donné a toute sortent de personnes a leur naissance, ils sont classé en 5 niveaux différents.

Voici ou commence l'histoire de Trafalgar Law, lycéen et détenteur d'un de ces pouvoirs. Envoyé du jour au lendemain dans cette Académie, il devra s'habituer a cette nouvelle vie avec ses nouveaux amis et surtout avec Eustass Kidd. Mais pourra-t-il oublier son passé qui le rattrape peu à peu ?

_Note de l'auteur :_

J'avoue m'être inspiré de Gakuen Alice, To Aru Kagaku No Railgun pour cette fiction. L'idée des niveaux de pouvoir appartient à To Aru' et l'idée de l'Académie appartient à Gakuen Alice. Voila, bonne lecture bisous !

_**Fiche de renseignements : les personnages**_

**Eleves :**

Monkey D. Luffy

Roronoa Zorro

Sanji

Trafalgar Law

Eustass Kidd

Ussop

Jewelry Bonney

Coby

Hermep

Kaya

Nerfertari Vivi

Tashigi

Marco Le Phoenix

Portgas D. Ace

Perona

Boa Hancock

Caimie

**Pion :**

Johnny & Yosaku

Baggy le clown

Hina

**Personnel :**

Cook: Zeff

Infirmier: Tony Tony Chopper

CPE : Smoker

Bibliothécaire : Kuréha

Directeur : Monkey D. Dragon

Sous directeur : Shank's

**Les profs :**

Prof de francais : Rayleigh

Prof de math : Garp

Prof de musique : Brook

Prof d'histoire : Nico Robin

Prof de géographie : Nami

Prof de technologie : Franky

Prof de contrôle de pouvoir : Mr 3

Prof de phylo': Edouard Newgate (Barbe Blanche)

Professeur de Kendo : Mihawk

Prof d'art : Bon Clay

Prof de Sport : Eneru

_**Horaire :**_

Lundi :

8h à 10h : Phylo – BB (barbe blanche)

_Récréation_

10h à 11h : Technologie - Franky

_Manger_

14h à 16h : Français – Rayleigh _(récréation a 15h)_

16h à 17h : Art – Bon Clay

Mardi :

8h à 9h : Math - Garp

9h à 10h : géographie - Nami

_Récréation_

10h à 11h : Phylo - BB

11h à 12h : Histoire - Robin

_Manger_

13h à 15h : contrôle de pouvoir – Mr 3

_récréation_

15h à 17h : sport - Eneru

Mercredi :

8h à 10h : Français - Rayleigh

_Récréation_

10h à 11h : Musique - Brook

Jeudi :

8h a 9h : Histoire – Robin

9h à 10h : Géographie - Nami

_Récréation_

10h à 12h : contrôle de pouvoir – Mr 3

_Manger_

14h à 16h : Demi-groupe : Français/Math – Rayleigh/Garp

Vendredi :

8h à 9h : (options) Kendo - Mihawk

9h à 10h : Math - Garp

_Récréation_

13h à 14h : Histoire - Robin

14 à 15h : Math – Garp

_récréation_

15h à 17h : Sport - Eneru

Bonne lecture du chapitre 1, Miss-Champi.


	2. Chapter 1 : La rentrée, 1er année

**_Chapitre I : La rentrée, 1er année._**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il y a peine deux jours j'étais chez moi en train de lire des livres de médecine tranquille avec Coldplay a fond sur ma stéréo. J'étais pénard sur mon lit, pensant que dans peu de temps j'aurais 17 ans… ouai je suis en second et alors ? Bref je disais que tout allais dans le meilleur des mondes quand la sonnette a sonné… Oui je sais que c'est fais exprès ! Une sonnette ça sonne du con ! Mais je veux dire que je ne pensais pas que cette putain de sonnette allait m'amener ici.

Oui, je suis plus chez moi, t'es content ? Je suis atterri sur une île à dix mille lieux de mon nid douillet que j'ai nommé ma chambre. D'après les papiers qu'on m'a fourni avant de me fourrer dans le bateau qui m'a amené ici, cette île s'appelle Grand-Line, en plein milieu du pacifique…et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je suis sur la plage de l'île, mes valises préparées en quatrième vitesse où j'ai mis les trucs les plus importants (livres de médecines, ordinateur portable, vêtement, mon carnet de dessin) s'enfonçant dans le sable et mes chaussettes bonnes à jeter. Je regarde les alentours, il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent et levant la tête vers le ciel, je soupirais d'exaspération.

Quelque seconde passent avant que j'entende des bruits de pas en direction d'un petit sentier entre les arbres. Je me retourne et attend, on ne sait jamais. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité j'entendis des voix en train de se gueuler dessus, je peux entendre des bribes de leurs phrases :

« C'est ta faute ! » « Nan c'est toi qui met dix ans sous la douche et qui te relooke tout le temps » « mais c'est ta faute si on est en retard ! T'as pas voulu manger le p'tit dej' ! »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que je vois leur tête : ils sont surement frère vu leur ressemblance. L'un est brun et l'autre châtain mais les traits de leurs visages sont exactement les mêmes.

« Ah ! Le voila !  
-Salut mec, on vient te chercher, désolé on est un peu en retard !  
-Tu es en retard ! Je t'ai juste attendu !  
-Mais t'es gonflé toi !  
-Mais non ! Je ne dis que la vérité ! »

Je soupire et passe une main sur ma nuque, ça me fait penser que je ne sais pas si j'ai pris mon sabre…je regarde rapidement le plus grand sac et vois que oui, je l'ai bien pris. Je soupire de soulagement, je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait si je l'avais oublié. Je reportais mon attention sur les deux guignols qui s'engueulaient toujours et me raclais la gorge. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me dévisagèrent avant de se souvenir pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Ah ! Merde !  
-Langage !  
-Désolé. »

Je soupirai une énième fois, c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je le faisais autant de fois en une journée. Ils prirent mes sacs d'une main et commencèrent à partir par là où ils sont arrivés.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Leur demandais-je.  
-T'es pas au courant ? S'étonna l'un.  
-Au courant de quoi ? On est ou là ?  
- Tu ne sais même pas où on est ? Questionna l'autre.  
-Vous allez vous décider à me répondre ou me poser encore des questions dont je n'ai pas la réponse ? M'exaspérais-je de leur sottise.  
-Bon, commençons par le début : tu as été transféré dans un nouvel établissement car tu es spécial. Nous deux sommes surveillant. Commença le brun.  
-Les plus cool d'après les élèves. Commenta le châtain.  
-Moi c'est Johnny, et lui, Yosuke.  
-Si t'es là c'est que t'a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. T'as pas un talent spécial ou un truc différent ? »

Je réfléchi un instant et un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

« Maintenant que vous me le dites… mais qu'est-ce que ca à avoir avec cet endroit ?  
-Disons qu'il y a des gens dont ces talents sont plus développés et plus dangereux. Je ne dis pas que t'es dangereux, mais ses personnes, quel que soit leurs talents, se retrouvent dans cette école _-dit-il en pointant le bâtiment qui commençait à se dessiner aux cours du chemin-_ pour apprendre à les maîtriser et les développer pour s'en servir du mieux possible.  
-Je commence à comprendre.  
-T'apprends vite on dirait. T'es pas un surdoué par hasard ? Soupçonna Yosuke  
-On peu dire ça comme ça. Et donc je me suis retrouvé tiré de mon lit pour me fourrer dans un bateau qui me jette comme une vulgaire marchandise sur la plage, pour un talent spécial ?  
-Faut renvoyer ce vieux croûton de capitaine ! Je l'ai toujours dis ! S'énerva Johnny.  
-Nous sommes arrivés devant One Piece ! L'interrompis Yosuke.  
-One Piece ? Ça me dit quelque chose… ce n'est pas l'école de surdoué et fils a papa ?  
-Disons que c'est notre couverture. » Expliqua Johnny.

L'académie se compose ainsi : à l'intérieur des murailles se trouvent trois bâtiments. Une espèce de grand manoir en U juste devant la grille qui est le bahut ou se déroule les cours, diviser en trois sections : primaire, secondaire et tertiaire respectivement primaire, collège, lycée.

Le primaire occupe le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage de coté gauche. Le collège lui prend le second et troisième étage de la face de l'établissement et le lycée prend tout le coté droit du bâtiment. Le troisième étage du coté des primaire contient la bibliothèque et le bureau du directeur et sous directeur. Le rez-de-chaussée de la partie principal contient les locaux administratifs comme les salles de réunions, l'intendance, le secrétariat ou encore l'infirmerie ainsi que la cantine commune aux trois sections. Le toit est accessible seulement aux lycéens et aux membres du cursus scolaire.

Les deux autres architectures sont des dortoirs. L'un est plutôt petit et bien entretenu, il est composé de trois étages avec balcon pour chaque appartement. C'était celui des professeurs, à droite du bahut. L'autre dortoir, à gauche, est celui des étudiants classé en deux sections. Le primaire est un peu éloigner du collège/lycée et entretenu par des surveillants extérieure au cursus scolaire, comme des nourrices. L'autre bâtiment est bien plus grand pour accueillir tout les élèves et les chambres sont répartit par deux ou trois élèves. Les filles et garçons séparé évidemment.

Et enfin, derrière les trois bâtiments se trouve d'immense jardins- ou labyrinthe plutôt- fleuris, des belvédères et fontaines disposer à quelque endroit et aussi un immense gymnase tout en longueur longeant des terrains de courses, basket, football et autres sports. On pouvait apercevoir au loin derrière les jardins, un immense chêne.

Les deux frères prirent mes valisent après une bref visite de l'établissement et partirent les rangés dans ma nouvelle chambre et me glissèrent juste un « va voir le dirlo ! » avant de filer. Ainsi donc je me retrouve devant une grande double porte en bois sombre, une étiquette dorée avec des lettres noire en italiques marqué « directeur / sous-directeur » dessus. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de toquer. Un bruit se fit entendre, un raclement de chaise puis une voix.

« Entrez ! »

C'est une voix grave et rauque, pas menaçante, juste impressionnante, même à travers la porte. Je re-déglutis et actionne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre avec un léger grincement et je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer derrière moi. C'est une vaste pièce, plutôt bien éclairé. Un grand tapis rouge est disposé et sol. Des buffets sont collés au mur de droite ou trône des babioles sans intérêt et des pilles de papier. Au fond de la salle un premier bureau juste devant les grandes fenêtres vitrées dont les grands pans de rideaux était ouvert. Le bureau était vraiment très grand prenant la moitié de la largeur de la pièce, sculpté d'un bois clair, il contrastait avec l'autre bureau plus sombre perpendiculaire à celui-ci disposé parallèle au mur de gauche. Sur ces derniers de nombreuse pilles de papiers et dossiers ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable et des babioles décoratives. Sur le bureau sombre, un homme aux cheveux roux était affalé et semblait dormir profondément. Derrière le grand bureau en revanche se tenait un homme brun, sa carrure forçait le respect et l'obéissance. Il me fit signe d'approcher et me tendis une feuille.

« Remplis le tout de suite et je t'explique pourquoi tu es là ensuite. » murmura-t-il pour ne pas déranger son collègue.

Le questionnaire était rempli de question sur mes habitudes et mon mode vie, ainsi qu'une partie sur les drogues, la cigarette, l'alcool. Au dos, une sorte de QCM –questions a choix multiple- sur ce que je sais de mon talent particulier dont j'ai parlez avec les deux frères tout a l'heure. Je remplis un maximum puis le rend au directeur, Mr Dragon. Il la prend et la pose sur son bureau avant de prendre un taille crayon et de le balancer sur son collègue. Le roux sembla a peine sentir l'objet qui retombe sur une feuille froissé, l'homme relève a moitié la tête, la bave aux lèvres et l'encre de la feuille imprimé sur la joue. Ses yeux vitreux montraient clairement son demi-sommeil et un long bâillement suivi. Une fois bien réveillé il regarda le brun puis tourna le regard vers moi. Il sembla réaliser la situation.

« Oh, le nouveau est arrivé ?  
-Ouais. »

Le roux s'étira tel un chat, se leva et vient s'asseoir sur le bureau du directeur qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur puis se présenta.

« Je suis le sous-directeur : Shank's, ravi de te rencontrer.  
-Je suis le directeur. Sourit l'homme brun. Je m'appelle Dragon.  
-Bonjour, je suis Law Trafalgar.  
-D'accord Law, tu sais pourquoi t'es la ? demanda Shank's, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Non.  
-Tu as un talent, tu en es conscient ?  
-Je crois mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
-La médecine expérimentale. Souffla le roux.  
-Que… quoi ? Surpris, je bégayai.  
-Shank's, tout comme moi et tout ceux de cette établissement, a un pouvoir. Le sien est de deviner les pouvoirs des autres. Il vient de confirmer ton inscription.  
-Qu'est-ce que le pouvoir de la médecine expérimental ? J'haussais un sourcil.  
-c'est un pouvoir assez compliquer, tu peux crée une sphère dont tu es le maître, tu en ais surement conscient. Tu peux tout faire dedans en particulier sur les objets et êtres vivant. Sur un être vivant, tu peux l'autopsié mortellement même s'il est vivant et remettre tout a leur place tant qu'il reste dans la sphère. Il y a aussi de nombreuses autres capacités avec ton pouvoir mais elles sont plutôt complexes que je ne saurais te le décrire. Expliqua gentiment le roux.  
-Oh, je vois. Je comprends certaine choses maintenant…  
-Les élèves ici sont répartis par leur pouvoir, il y a cinq niveaux. Nous allons faire un test pour déterminer le tien. Sache que les niveaux des élèves ne changent rien au classement par classe, tu peux te retrouver avec des niveaux 1 comme des niveaux 4.» dit le directeur.

Il me donna une feuille avec les explications des niveaux. Les niveaux 0 sont des êtres humains normaux sans aucun pouvoir. Les niveaux 1 ont des capacités très faible mais leur pouvoir peuvent être sur tout et n'importe quoi. Par exemple un niveau 1 peut avoir le pouvoir du feu mais ne peut qu'allumer une bougie et faire de petite flammes se genre de choses. Un manipulateur de vent ne peut créer qu'une petite brise. Un parleur ne peut communiquer qu'avec les animaux qui sont proche de lui avec qui il a une affinité.

Les niveaux 2 sont des cas plus particulier, des cas isolés mais dont leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas dangereux ou trop complexe. Les niveaux 2 n'ont aucun pouvoir élémentaire, contrôle des éléments ou de choses qui s'en rapproche. Se sont plutôt des pouvoirs théoriques ou centré sur des activités du quotidien. Par exemple un niveau 2 peut avoir une création, imagination hors du commun. Un autre peut se voir attribuer une intelligence augmenté a la moyenne humaine, ceux-là sont appelé génies. D'autres maîtrise parfaitement toute sortes de technologies, aussi avancés soit-elles.

Les niveaux 3 et 4 se réunissent dans la même case. Ces deux niveaux sont du domaine psychique, psychologique etc. la différence entre les deux se trouve la dangerosité de leur pouvoirs. Un niveau 3 par exemple n'aura jamais un pouvoir destructeur ou dangereux comparé à un niveau 4. Par exemple un niveau 3 peut déplacer des objets ou des objets mais ca les épuisera rapidement en fonction de la taille, du poids, de la vitesse etc. Ils peuvent aussi créer des barrières protectrices mais cela les épuisera tout aussi vite. Un niveau 4 peut réaliser tout cela avec une plus grand endurance et peuvent en plus entrer dans le domaine psychologique. Ce qui veut dire, pénétré dans les esprits, remodeler l'âme, le cerveau, les souvenirs d'une personne. Il peut aussi la détruire de l'intérieur, la forcé à se plier a sa volonté mais aussi faire le bien comme lui enlever ses peur, ses traumatisme ou ses peines. Un niveau 4 est d'une grande dangerosité mais un niveau 5 peut facilement les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Les niveaux 5 n'ont que des pouvoirs de type élémentaire, comme pourrai en avoir les niveaux 1. Seulement leur pouvoir son tel qu'ils sont immunisé contre les attaque psychique, physique et leur puissance peuvent détruire des montagnes.

« Il y a seulement neuf personnes qui détiennent un niveau cinq dans le monde entier. Souffla Dragon de sa voix rauque.

-Donc il y a peu de chance que tu sois un niveau cinq. Il y en deux dans cet établissement. »

Le roux me tendit une pièce un peu plus grosses que celles de 2€ de couleur rouge. Il n'y avait aucune gravure dessus et elle était un peu lourde. J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif et Dragon expliqua.

« C'est très simple : pose la pièce au creux de ta paume et referme ta main dessus. Attend dix seconde et rouvre la main. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et rouvris la main. La pièce avait changé de couleur ! J'écarquillais les yeux et regardais les deux hommes qui souriaient.

«Si la pièce était resté rouge, tu serais un sans-pouvoir, si elle avait été bleue tu serais un niveau un, verte niveau trois, violette niveau quatre ou dorée niveau cinq, mais elle est grise, tu es un niveau deux. » Expliqua Dragon.

Je reçus un horaire et une clé que je rangeai dans ma poche et un homme aux cheveux bleus est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à ma classe. Il dit s'appeler Buggy et qu'il faisait parti des pions avec les deux zigotos et une femme aux cheveux roses qu'il nomma Hina. J'emmagasinais les informations de ce bahut rapidement et nous atteignons la salle de classe. Il toqua et ouvrit. Le professeur s'arrêta et se jeta quasiment sur moi avant que Buggy se mette entre lui et moi.

« Haaaaw ! Baby ! C'est toi le nouveau ? Dis t'aimes la technologie et réparer des trucs ? Cria presque le prof qui lui aussi avait les cheveux bleus. Mais qu'il ait des cheveux bleue ou non, mon regard était plutôt fixé sur son corps en métal. Cet homme est un cyborg !  
-Franky ! cria Buggy. Retourne à ton bureau et laisse-le se présenter ! »

Si les mangas existaient, je crois qu'en ce moment j'aurais une goutte manga derrière la tête. J'entrai enfin dans la salle avec toujours la même démarche nonchalante et me présenta rapidement.

«Bonjour, je suis Law Trafalgar. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
-Nous aussi. Répondirent certain avec des sourires alors que les autres acquiesçait de la tête.  
-Haaaaw ! Je suis Franky, professeur de Technologie. J'ai appris que tu es arrivé ce matin et donc tu n'as pas eu le temps de préparer convenablement tes affaires. Nous te fournirons tes fournitures scolaires. Baby !  
-Euh…merci. »

Franky m'indiqua une place au fond à coté de la fenêtre, et une fille devant moi me prêta une feuille et un crayon pour copier le peu de cour qu'il y avait. Elle dit s'appeler Nafelari Vivi je crois, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je la remerciais et copiais mon retard. J'en profitai pour jeter rapidement un regard sur les élèves, il y avait plus de garçons que de filles, et certain avait des looks étranges. A la fin du cours, je rendis le stylo à Vivi et d'après l'horaire, on avait deux heures pour manger. Je pris ma feuille et partis chercher un des surveillants dans les couloirs. Je tombai encore sur Buggy et lui demandai le numéro de ma chambre dans les dortoirs. Il sortit une petite liste et dit :

« 2em étage porte 24. »

Je couru en direction des dortoirs après avoir remercié Buggy et entrai dans la chambre avec la clé que m'avais donné Shank's. J'étais un peu essoufflé et remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à habiter ici. Celle-ci était plutôt grande et était reliée à une salle de bains. Chambre pour deux personnes, vu les deux lits disposés à l'opposé de la pièce. Il y a aussi une armoire et deux bureaux. Le bazar de la chambre était incommensurable et il régnait une odeur de fauve à l'intérieur. Comme si la personne qui était à présent mon colocataire n'ouvrait jamais la fenêtre. Je rangeais rapidement les affaires de mon colocataire près de son lit et remarquais mes valises près du mien. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser l'air pur y entrer et disposai mes vêtement dans la place qu'avait laissé mon coloc' dans l'armoire. Je pris le sac de cours qui était au fond de ma valise et mis ma feuille dedans. J'avais pensé à mettre ma trousse dans mes affaires par je ne sais quel hasard et je pris aussi mon carnet de dessin. Je cachai mon sabre sous mon lit et posai mon ordinateur sous mon oreiller. Il me restait peu de temps avant le début des cours de l'après-midi et je repartis avec mon sac sur l'épaule en direction du bâtiment où les cours se déroulaient, non sans avoir refermé la fenêtre avant de partir. J'avais mémorisé la plupart des lieux et me débrouillait plutôt bien.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux amis

_**Chapitre II : Nouveaux Amis**_

Je commençais les cours avec Français, le prof s'appelle Rayleigh. J'arrivais en même temps que les autres et je remarquai Vivi qui s'approchait.

« Re-bonjour. J'ai remarqué que tu n'es pas allé au self, tu as mangé au moins ?  
-Nan, je ne mange pas le midi de toutes façons et je suis retourné au dortoir pour prendre des affaires. D'ailleurs ça te dérangerai pas de me prêter encore quelques feuilles pour les cours ? Je n'ai rien d'autre que ma trousse.  
-Oui, bien sûr ! Sourit-elle. Je vais te faire un rapide topo de la classe. Je commence par les filles. Alors il y a moi, Caimie : la fille aux cheveux verts. Perona, celle qui rigole comme ça « horo horo horo » tu verras, elle a les cheveux roses avec des boucles anglaises. Il y a aussi Kaya, une blonde au visage pale. Tashigi la fille à lunette, une petite brune qui s'entraîne au Kendo. Jewelry Bonney, une fille qui adore la pizza ! Elle a aussi les cheveux roses, on la reconnait surtout à son piercing sous l'œil. Et enfin : Boa Hancock, la fille la plus populaire du bahut ! Elle a une forte poitrine et adore mettre des décolleter, elle a de long cheveux brun.  
-D'accord, j'ai retenu les noms et descriptions, faut que je mette des visages à ces noms maintenant. Au faite, je peux te demander ton pouvoir ?  
-Je sens les affinités. répondit-elle. Mais par contre je ne sens pas vraiment les tiennes...  
-Tu n'arrive pas à sentir mes affinités ? Dis-je sans émotion. C'est bizarre.  
-Ouais, très. Ah, le cours va bientôt commencer je te passe les feuilles.»

Elle partit s'asseoir au premier rang et je remarquais au fond de la salle, coté couloir, un mec qui n'était pas là ce matin. Il avait des cheveux rouges pétant et beaucoup de maquillage. Ses traits durs et virils ressortaient beaucoup plus. Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par l'arrivé d'un vieillard qui me dit de m'asseoir au fond à coté du mec aux cheveux rouges. Je remarquai plusieurs grimaces et vis Vivi qui me fit un signe de courage. Quoi j'ai Hitler à coté de moi ou quoi ? Je m'assis à ses cotés et il sembla remarqué ma présence. Encore un peu dans son sommeil il grogna plus qu'il parla au professeur.

« Hey le vieux, pourquoi tu l'as pas fourré à coté de la fenêtre ?  
-Pourquoi devrais-je l'y mettre ? rétorqua sarcastiquement Rayleigh, amusé.  
-Parce qu'il va m'faire chier ! S'énerva le rouquin.  
-Je ne sais point, en attendant tu peux te rasseoir et te rendormir.  
-Ha puis merde. Jura l'autre en se rasseyant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour me brouiller avec toi l'vieux ! »

Il fourra sa tête dans ses bras en jurant contre le prof qui rigolait doucement. Rayleigh fit l'appelle et je sortis deux feuilles : une pour noter le cours et une pour dessiner. J'avais pris l'habitude de dessiner chaque personne que je côtoyais. Alors pour inaugurer mon arrivé ici je me décidais à faire Vivi. Au bout de quelque minute, le visage sur la feuille ressemblait au vrai et j'étais fier de mon dessin. Je sentis un mouvement à ma droite et lança un regard vers mon nouveau camarade de classe pour le voir passablement intrigué et étonné de mon dessin. Il me regarda et demanda avec un sourire qui devait se vouloir moqueur je suppose:

« Tu kiff Vivi ? »

Avait-il dis pendant un silence de mort. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous, sauf celle de Vivi. Sans expression je lui répondis d'une voix monocorde :

« Nan. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? »

J'entendis des exclamations étouffées et je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer le brusque changement d'expression de mon voisin de table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux plissés, ses lèvres tirées en une moue indignée me firent pouffer de rire malgré moi. Il fulminait de ma réparti et sans que je ne m'y attende je me reçu une paire de ciseau dans le bras. Le prof apparu comme par magie derrière nous et abattu son poing fermé sur la tête du rouquin :

« Eustass Kidd ! Nan mais quel imbécile ! C'est dangereux ! Law, allez à l'infirmerie pour soigner cela !  
-Nan, ce n'est pas une blessure grave. Je peux m'en occuper. »

J'appuyais un peu sur la blessure en attendant et sortis de la classe en précisant que j'allais aux toilettes pour passer un coup d'eau sur le sang qui commençait à couler. Au bout de quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, le sang avait arrêté de couler et j'avais entouré la blessure de papier toilette. Au moins, j'étais soigné. Je retournai en classe et je me figeai devant la scène. Le prof n'était plus dans la salle pour x ou y raisons, et Kidd en avait profité pour montrer mon dessin à tous les autres élèves. Certain riaient un peu, d'autre étaient choqués de son comportement. Un élève aux cheveux rose que j'identifiai comme Coby, son ami avait murmuré son nom inquiet - se leva tremblotant alors que le roux n'arrêtait pas de crier à tout va : « si ce n'est pas une marque d'amour ! » et il cria par-dessus la voix de l'autre :

« T'as vraiment pas honte de faire ça à un mec que tu ne connais même pas juste parce qu'il t'a répondu ? Regarde-toi ! T'es un p'tit rebelle qui se croit malin mais tes notes sont plus que basses, t'as pas d'amis et tout le monde te déteste ! Tu ne nous fais pas peur, tu nous fais pitié !  
-Tu as tord, intervins-je à la surprise de tous qui n'avaient pas remarqué mon retour et surtout de Kidd. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas comme vous le pensez. »

Le roux me regardait comme si j'avais deux têtes et je continuais sur ma lancé :

« Je pense que le fait que je lui réponde l'a alerté de la possibilité que je sois dangereux pour lui. Mais je suppose que le fait que je me sois retrouvé avec un ciseau planté dans le bras n'étais pas prévu. Sous le cou de la colère à mon avis. » Dis-je impassible.

J'avais toujours réussi à déterminer les actions des personnes et leurs sentiments, les personnes qui m'entouraient me disaient que j'étais un génie, que je devrais faire des études de droit et non de médecine mais là était ma voie, je l'ai toujours su. Je fixai un instant le garçon qui s'était levé et avait arqué un sourcil. Il regarda ensuite Kidd qui pour garder son masque intact avait préféré prendre un air ironique :

« Ah ? Mais tu te prends pour qui de sortir des âneries pareil ? Tu ne me connais même pas et tu crois tout savoir à mon sujet ? Me défia-t-il.  
-C'est de la déduction. Même avec ton air rebelle, je pense personnellement que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, mais il a du se passer quelque chose avant mon arrivé qui vous a mis en désaccord.»

Il me fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable puis pris la fuite alors que le prof revenait. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Kidd avait fuit, deux heures que le cours de français avait commencé, et l'ambiance étais plutôt... spécial dans la classe. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce Kidd et je veux découvrir quoi. Les élèves sont distants et légèrement agressif envers lui mais je ne pense pas qu'ils le détestent vraiment comme l'a insinué Coby, il est simplement mis de coté.

~Flash Back~

La première heure venait de se terminer et le vieux professeur nous laissa quelques minutes de pause. Une fille, dont j'ai retenue le nom quand le prof l'a interrogé, s'avança vers moi.

« -Salut mec ! Moi c'est-  
-Jewelry Bonney. La coupai-je.  
-Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle un brin surprise.  
-Logique. Je n'en rajoutai pas plus et elle haussa les épaules.  
-Bref, ce soir, pour fêter ton arrivé ici, tout le monde va préparer une fête de bienvenue. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'accompagne pour pas que tu te perdes?  
-Où se déroule cette fête ? Demandais-je, inexpressif.  
-Euh... fit-elle surprise. Elle se déroule au lac derrière les jardins. Normalement c'est interdit mais quand il y a des nouveaux, deux profs nous y accompagnent pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.  
-Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner ?  
-Comme ça j'aurai l'occasion de te connaitre avant que les gars t'enlèvent arrivé à la fête. Dit-elle avec un regard noir en direction d'un groupe de garçons qui d'un coup eurent un frisson.  
-Si tu veux, ma chambre est la 24 du deuxième étage. » Lui répondis-je las, comme à mon habitude.

La sonnerie retentit et elle retourna souriante jusqu'à sa place. Peu avant que le prof reprenne la parole, un drôle de rire s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'un mec au long nez était affalé sur le sol et murmurait :

« Je suis plus inutile qu'une larve, même un vers de terre a plus d'utilité sur cette planète... »

La classe commença à glousser et le prof attrapa le bras d'une fille aux cheveux rose et lui hurla de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en cours. Je retins son prénom, Perona. La fille au rire étrange d'après Vivi, c'est elle...je comprends tout à présent ! Elle s'excusa mille fois auprès du vieil homme et j'en profitai pour parler avec Bonney qui était juste devant moi. Elle me présenta de vue des gars de la classe.

A ses côtés se trouvait un gars quasi chauve - seul une petite touffe de cheveux qui ressemblait à un poulpe logeait sur son crane - qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, il s'appelait Marco. C'était un mec plutôt mature, il adorait la géographie et vouais un culte au légende ancienne surtout celles parlant de phœnix. Il était d'un caractère sérieux et calme, c'était un bon ami et une personne sur qui compter, une bonne épaule pour se reposer.

Sanji et Zoro se disputant tout le temps pour un rien, le blond était un coureur de jupons et un bagarreur invétéré, ses sourcils avaient une forme étrangement enroulé mais il cachait un avec une mèche de cheveux et il aimait s'habiller de son costard de cuistot noir. Sanji fumait aussi mais les cigarettes étaient interdis dans l'établissement alors il portait des patchs pour ne pas faire de crise en plein milieu d'un cours.

Zoro avait des cheveux vers ce qui évidemment était le sujet principal des bagarres entre lui et le blond. Il était d'un naturel calme, patient et même froid des fois mais en présence de Sanji, le vert perdait vite son sang froid. D'après Bonney, quand on apprend à le connaitre il devient l'ami le plus fidèle qu'on peut avoir. Il fait parti de club de Kendo avec Tashigi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils seraient des amis d'enfance. Zoro était piètre en orientation, il était souvent en retard en cours car il ne trouvait jamais son chemin dans le bahut.

Luffy et Ace sont frères. Maintenant que je les regarde, en effet ils se ressemblent un peu. Ace a redoublé alors il à un an de plus que nous. C'est un beau jeune homme bien bâti et un sourire joueur collé aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns ondulé encadraient bien son visage fin parsemé de tache de rousseur. Il n'aimait pas avoir de chemise et préférait rester torse nue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. « A la grande joie de Marco » avait plaisanté Bonney pendant que personne n'écoutais et que le concerné dormait.

Luffy, un brun avec une mystérieuse cicatrice sous l'œil gauche dont la jeune fille m'épargna l'origine se dandinait a coté de son grand frère. Il était un peu stupide et c'était difficile de tenir une conversation avec lui mais il suffit de lui parler de nourriture pour que le brun ne lâche le sujet avant de courir a la cantine. Et a ma grande surprise, elle m'apprit leur arbre généalogique. Le prof de mathématique était leur grand père et le directeur leur père.

« Sérieux ?! Avais-je haussé la voix sans m'en rendre compte.  
-un problème Trafalgar ? Avait questionné le professeur avec un sourire amusé.  
-euuh... Non excuser moi. »

Je crois que je l'aime ce prof ! Le reste du cours fut plutôt calme, Bonney ne m'a plus parlé, trop occupée à rattraper le cours qu'elle n'avait pas pris. J'observais encore le reste de la classe : le gars aux cheveux rose de tout a l'heure et son ami blond parlaient joyeusement et les deux avaient des rougeurs au niveau des joues. Le voisin de Bonney bougea légèrement.

« Hermep et Coby ont toujours eu un faible l'un pour l'autre, mais ils n'ont jamais remarqué que l'autre Marco qui s'était réveillé.  
-Pourquoi personne ne les résonne ? Demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.  
-C'est déjà fait mais les deux ont la même réponse : « Comme si il pouvait aimer un mec comme moi ! » les imita-t-il.

Je ria discrètement et mon regard se posa sur Luffy et sa cicatrice. Ma curiosité piqué à vif, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en parler avec lui.

« Dis-moi, d'où vient la cicatrice de Luffy ?  
-Tu retiens vite les noms toi, t'es un fou des cellules grises c'est ça ? Pour Luffy, tout le monde dit que c'est Kidd qui lui a fait.  
-ah ? Kidd ? Et comment c'est arrivé ?  
- hm, je ne crois pas que se soit à moi de te le dire. »

Il avait arrêté de parler après ça et dévorait Ace du regard alors qu'il croyait que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je riais discrètement. J'allais beaucoup aimer cet endroit, j'en suis persuadé.

~Fin Flash Back~

Le dernier cours de la journée était Art, un travesti nommé Bon Clay se tenait derrière un chevalet de peintre et en me voyant il me salua chaleureusement...trop chaleureusement. Il me sauta littéralement dessus et me fit un câlin à m'en craquer une côte. Ils durent se mettre à quatre pour décoller le prof de mon torse. Pendant l'heure je sortis mon carnet a dessin, j'étais dans le fond de la classe alors personne ne faisait attention a moi. Je commençais à esquisser les traits d'un visage familier. Le visage ressemblait au mien à quelques défauts près : il était féminin.

« C'est qui ? Elle te ressemble énormément ! »

Je relevai les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de mon homologue et soupirai tristement. Luffy ne comprit pas mon geste et haussa les sourcils. Je fermais le cahier et la sonnerie retenti : je fus le premier à sortir de la salle et à arriver dans le dortoir. Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis que mon colocataire arrive enfin, pour savoir à qui j'aurais affaire pendant toute l'année. Mais personne ne vint et un léger « toc toc » retentit. Je m'élançai jusque la porte et ouvris doucement, laissant un visage féminin familier me sourire.

« T'es prêt beau brun ? dit-elle moqueuse.  
-Comme toujours beauté. » Lui répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

On pouffa de rire et je refermai la porte derrière moi. On commença à parler d'un peu de tout et de rien jusque aux jardins où je vis Vivi et Marco attendre en discutant. Le blond vient me rejoindre alors que les deux filles commençaient à partir. Il me prit a part.

« Salut Mec, je veux juste te donner un petit conseil avant qu'on y aille. Ça vaut pour tout le monde d'ailleurs mais je te préviens, vaut mieux pas que tu boives d'alcool.  
-ca ne me dérange pas mais par curiosité, ça fait quoi si je bois ?  
-bah on ne sait pas trop ou tu te trouveras a la fin de la soirée. Et si tu veux perdre ta virginité je ne te dirais rien moi hein.  
-la ferme. »

J'étais rouge de gène et j'avançais la tête tourné à l' opposé alors qu'il riait amusé. Il m'entraîna à travers le labyrinthe de jardin et finalement nous arrivâmes auprès d'un lac où un grand saule longeait le bord de l'eau. Pour l'occasion, les autres avaient ramené des lanternes et les avaient disposées un peu partout. Trois grandes tables était disposées sur l'herbe avec une tonne de nourriture. Les autres se sont tournés dans notre direction et un groupe de garçons vinrent « m'enlever » à Marco qui souriait d'un air penaud et qu'il allait prêt du buffet avec Bonney et Vivi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : la fête de Bienvenue

_**Chapitre III : La fête de Bienvenue**_

Je réussi à m'extirper de la foule de mes camarades pour me jeter vers le lac en courant, suivi des autres. Je fus heureusement tiré du calvaire, qui aurait pu suivre, quand une femme brune se mit devant moi pour me protéger et d'un regard mystérieux arrêta les élèves. Je devinai de suite qu'elle était une prof. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et un groupe de garçons me pris bras dessus, bras dessous pour « parler » avaient-ils dit.  
Le reste des élèves préparaient un espace assez grand, pour je ne sais quel raison, alors que le soleil déclinai lentement à l'horizon du lac.

« On va faire convenablement les présentations. Sourit Ace. Je suis Portugas D Ace, et voici Monkey D Luffy, mon petit frère !  
-Ravi Law ! Avait ri ce dernier.  
-Moi c'est-  
-Zoro, le coupais-je mystérieusement avant de tourner mon regard vers Sanji qui allait se présenter. Et toi, c'est Sanji, le coureur de jupon. »

Les deux me regardèrent surpris, le dernier gars se présenta :

« Je suis Ussop, Ravi de te rencontrer Law, j'espère qu'on passera une bonne année ensemble !  
-De même Ussop ! Dites-moi maintenant…que font-ils ? Les questionnais-je en pointant les autres qui avaient mis une énorme nappe à terre et posé une bouteille vide au milieu.  
-Ah, ça ! En fait, ils préparent le jeu de la bouteille ! Le rite d'entré des nouveaux, c'est un Action/Vérité ! avait expliqué Ussop.  
-Action/Vérité ? C'est quoi ?  
-Tu ne connais pas ? Alors je vais t'expliquer, la personne qui commence tourne la bouteille et quand elle s'arrête, la personne pointé du coté du bouchon doit dire s'il veut qu'on lui pose une question : Vérité ou qu'on lui fasse faire quelque chose : Action. Après, c'est au tour de la personne qui a été visée de tourner la bouteille. »

Je souris intérieurement et cherchai une personne du regard que je ne trouvai pas. Il n'était pas venu. Eustass Kidd.

« On dirait qu'ils ont terminé, allons y ! » Avait crié Luffy tout content.

Je fis un rapide détour au buffet où j'évitai soigneusement l'alcool disposé devant moi. Je grignotai un morceau de biscuit posé sur la table dressé pour cela et allai m'asseoir entre Marco et Bonney. A côté de Marco se trouvai Ace puis Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et à côté de Bonney, Vivi, Ussop et la blonde nommé Kaya je crois. Les autres étaient en face. Je remarquai que les deux profs étaient en retrait et nous regardais. Je leur fis un signe pour qu'elles viennent et vis la surprise sur leurs visages, ce devait être la première fois qu'on leur demandait de venir. J'appris que les deux femmes s'appelaient Nico Robin, prof d'histoire, et Nami, prof de géographie. Personne ne voulut commencer et Robin fit tourner la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta sur…moi.

« Action ou Vérité ?  
-Je vais dire…Vérité.  
-D'accord, quel est ton pouvoir ?  
-La médecine expérimentale. »

Je crois bien qu'elle fut la seule à savoir quel était mon pouvoir, les autres me regardant avec l'air de dire « késako* ? » (*utilisé pour dire « quoi ? » « J'ai loupé un épisode ? » « Explications ? »)

«Vraiment ? Intéressant, tu t'en ais déjà servi ? Sur toi-même peut-être ? Ou sur quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je fis un sourire sournois.  
-Chacun son tour ! Dis-je en relançant la bouteille.  
-AAAAAAH ! Non ! Pourquoi moi ! avait crié Ussop quand la bouteille s'était arrêtée sur lui. Dans un souffle il répondit à ma question muette.  
-Action…je souriais sadiquement, il déglutit.  
-Ça fait quoi si tu refuses ?  
-Euh…s'il refuse il devra faire tes devoirs pendant une semaine ! Tenta Kobby.  
-Nan, je vais avoir faux si je fais ça et puis ça me prend pas beaucoup de temps alors je les fais moi-même. Je propose que s'il refuse, il devra venir en caleçon en cour demain.  
-On est d'accord ! »

Ussop avait considérablement pali et attendait sa sentence. Il devait se maudire d'avoir dit Action, je remarquai rapidement que Zoro et Sanji étaient en retrait et ne parlaient pas mais je n'y fis pas plus attention.  
Je regardais Ussop quelque instant et en souriant sadiquement je dis à haute voix pour que tout le monde entende bien.

« Tu dois enlacer Kaya, un vrai câlin. »

Maintenant il commençait à avoir le visage d'un mort vivant. Kaya, elle, c'était plutôt l'inverse, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis toujours dis de jamais tomber amoureux !  
Il se tourna vers la petite blonde, les deux étaient plus que gênés mais sous nos yeux amusés ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Je remarquai les sourires tendres sur les visages de la plupart de la classe et certain m'envoyaient un petit regard qui disait « merci »  
Bah quoi ? Y a des fois où il faut pousser les choses ! Ussop se détacha de la blonde et tourna la bouteille. Cette dernière s'arrêta sur Hancock.

« Vérité.  
-Alors… qu'est-ce que je vais te demander…je sais ! Quel est ton pouvoir ?  
-Je change les gens en pierre. »

Il y eut un blanc où tout le monde avait pensé (à part Luffy) : Méduse ?

« Pour répondre à votre question muette : oui, comme Méduse. Mais pas en les regardant dans les yeux. »

Elle tourna la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Caimie :

« Action !  
-Tu dois aller te baigner en sous-vêtements dans le Lac ! dit sournoisement Hancock.  
-Hors de question ! avait hurlé Nami.  
-Pourquoi ? Avait osé demander Hermep à la rousse. Ce fut Robin qui répondit.  
-Son pouvoir est un peu spécial, elle n'a pas le droit de toucher l'eau, c'est pour cela qu'elle est dispensée de piscine.  
-Un peu spécial ? » Avais-je pensé a haute voix.

J'eus un doute et pour le confirmer je me levai, pris une bouteille d'eau sur une table du buffet, versai un peu d'eau sur mes doigts et m'approchai de Caimie qui avait blêmi. Personne ne fit un geste pour m'arrête, tous suspendus à ce que j'allais faire, même Robin qui voulait sûrement voir cela en vrai. Mon doigt traça une légère courbe sur les mollets de Caimie qui se laissa faire. Elle voulait aussi voir cela, certainement dut au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu utiliser son pouvoir. Quelques secondes passèrent et soudain, de petites écailles argentées apparurent, les unes après les autres à l'endroit où mon doigt était passé.

« Une sirène. Avais-je murmuré. Caimie avait les larmes aux yeux alors que les écailles disparaissaient lentement, absorbées par la peau.  
-Oui…Une sirène. C'était un murmure mais tout le monde avait entendu.  
-Pourquoi est-elle interdite de piscine au juste ?  
-Si elle rentre d-  
-Elle ne doit pas rentrer dans l'eau, avais-je coupé Robin dans son explication, sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner à l'état d'une humaine.  
-Quoi ? Hurlaient les autres.  
-Je suis la seule et unique héritière d'une famille de Mermaid, sanglota Caimie, je n'ai jamais revu mes parents.  
-Caimie, il y a une solution pour rester une humaine, tu le sais ?  
-Vraiment ? Caimie et Robin avaient parlé en même temps, les autres me regardèrent choqués.  
-J'ai lu quelque chose comme ça quelque part sur les sirènes, j'irais faire des recherche à la bibliothèque. »

Hancock passa son tour pour clore le débat et Caimie lança la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur moi. Ses yeux devinrent lumineux avec une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Ah ! Mec t'as pas de chance ! Marco rigolait. Avec les yeux qu'elle a t'es dans la merde, c'est la lueur « fan de Yaoi » qui ressort ! »

La tête de Caimie tourna d'une infinie lenteur vers Marco qui devait sûrement se maudire d'avoir ouvert la bouche car le sourire de la jeune fille redoubla de sadisme. Elle se leva lentement et vint me dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me donnait les indications, je devins aussi écarlate qu'une tomate mûre. Je tournai ma tête en mode « robot » vers Marco et lui fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait « pardonne moi pour ce que je vais te faire».

« Pour les âmes sensibles, veuillez fermer les yeux. »

Les avais-je prévenu, seule Kaya l'avait fait et Ace avait essayé de mettre sa mains sur les yeux de Luffy : sans résultat. Je me levai et m'assis sur les genoux de Marco, m'attirant ainsi un regard de tueur de la part de Ace, je me tournai vers ce dernier :

« Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, c'est Caimie qui est la cible ! Si tu veux je t'aiderai.»

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, et pendant ce temps je m'étais attaqué à la gorge de mon prisonnier, je léchais, mordillais et suçotais chaque parcelle de cette gorge à présent offerte. J'entends de drôle de bruit sortir de la bouche de mon ami et je sentais le regard de serial killer d'Ace sur ma nuque. Comme convenu avec Caimie je laissai une marque dans son cou, il lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise. Je reculai fier de mon œuvre, il était rouge de gêne, sa respiration saccadée, et retournai à ma place. Caimie bavait abondamment et les autres étaient plutôt gênés (sauf Luffy qui rigolait) Ace avait envie de trucider la jeune fille. Je tournai la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Kobby. Il dit action. J'eus un petit sourire :

« Embrasse Hermep. Avec la langue. »

Les deux devinrent plus que rouge et n'osaient pas se regarder, Marco et moi faisions un pari : lui pariait que Kobby n'y arriverai pas et je disais le contraire.  
Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux roses se redressa et s'agenouilla devant Hermep qui commençait à être plus que nerveux, le rose plaça ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'ils n'aient plus d'air et les autres avaient tous un sourire tendre ou amusé. Je demandai mon gain auprès de Marco, qui grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire, et je ris de son comportement enfantin.

Kobby tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Tashigi. Rien d'intéressant. Elle lança a son tour et comme m'y attendais, s'arrêta sur qui d'autre que moi ! À croire qu'il y a un aimant a l'intérieur ! Tashigi sourit d'un air gentil et sauta son tour car elle n'avait rien à dire. Je lançai une fois de plus la bouteille qui pointa Luffy. Je souri sournoisement et demanda après qu'il m'ait dit Vérité :

« Raconte comment tu as eu cette cicatrice, sous l'œil. Un voile sombre passa sur les yeux d'Ace.  
-Okay. C'était un jour où on n'avait pas cour, j'avais demandé à Shank's si je pouvais sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement pour me promener sur la plage. Ce jour-là, un navire de marchandises venait de quitter l'ile après avoir décharger les produits, sauf qu'un homme, un fou sûrement, était resté sur l'ile. Alors que je me promenais, il m'a surpris par derrière avec un poignard-  
-C'était Kidd ! C'est ce connard qui-  
-Ta gueule Ace ! Luffy était effrayant et Ace n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.  
-Ace, j'ai demandé à Luffy et pas à toi. Continue Luffy, je t'en prie. Le brun sourit.  
-Il a essaye de me tuer mais m'a seulement égratigné la joue, d'ailleurs on n'a jamais réussi à fermer les cicatrices. Il prit une bouffée d'air. Alors que j'étais pétrifié par la peur, Kidd est arrivé et grâce à son pouvoir, m'a sauvé de l'homme. Le fou est parti de l'ile à la nage et je suppose qu'il s'est noyé. »

Ace avait fermé les yeux douloureusement mais une chose m'intriguait dans son comportement : il croyait Luffy. Ses épaules voutées, ses mains serrées et ce regard peiné... Pourquoi s'acharner sur Kidd alors qu'il sait qu'il l'a sau- Oh… ça y est… j'ai compris. Il ne veut pas voir la réalité en face : il n'a pas su protéger son petit frère…  
Il est comme moi finalement.

« Law ? » la main de Bonney s'agitait devant mes yeux et tous me regardais avec confusion.  
Je me souviens de se qu'elle m'avait un jour dit : « Ton visage est peut être inexpressif mais ton regard ne peux pas mentir. » Je regardai Bonney d'un air innocent mais elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas croire à mon sourire. Nous continuâmes le jeu comme si de rien était. Ou plutôt je continuai le jeu comme si de rien n'était. Luffy allait faire tourner la bouteille quand un bruit de pas nous fît nous retourner : Eustass Kidd était là !

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Kidd ? cria Ace.  
-Calme toi l'allumette, je viens de la part du sous directeur, vous devez rentrer, il est déjà tard et demain y a cours. Vous plaignez pas, je ne fais que répétez ce qu'il a dit. »

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller.  
Je me relevai, saluai tout le monde et les remerciai. Ils rangèrent ensemble pendant que je courais à travers les jardins pour retrouver Kidd. Aucun résultat : je l'avais perdu de vue, ou bien il m'avait semé. Je décidai de rentrer au dortoir. Devant ma porte je pris ma clé et essayai de la tourner dans la serrure mais elle était déjà à fond.

Je me souviens pourtant bien de l'avoir fermé alors, mon coloc' serait là ?  
J'ouvris la porte avec appréhension. Je restai choqué alors qu'il souriait d'un air aguicheur. Je refermai la porte machinalement et pour me remettre les idées en place, je partis prendre un bain. J'entendis vaguement un petit rire à travers les murs mais je n'en avais cure. Je fis couler un bain et me glissai sous l'eau chaude. Cette soirée était pleine de rebondissements et d'émotion…Alors comme ça, Kidd était mon coloc' ? Alors quand on s'est « rencontré » cet aprèm, il le savait déjà ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas fouillé mes affaires.

Je réfléchis à tous ce qui m'est arrivé en une journée : ce matin, jour où je devais avoir une interro en anglais hyper importante, on sonne à ma porte et me demande de faire mes valises. On me jette sur un vieux rafiot qui navigue à peine et je me retrouve sur une île de plusieurs kilomètres carrés. C'est sûr que j'étais décontenancé mais maintenant que je sais pourquoi je suis là…ça me fait penser que mon oncle et ma tante ne sont toujours pas au courant ! Ils doivent être paniqués par le fait que je ne sois toujours pas rentré ! Ou peut être que le directeur les a appelés ? Et Iceberg, Paul et Alvida ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter aussi. Mes meilleurs amis, je devrai leur envoyer un sms. Et dire que je ne les reverrais plus avant les grandes vacances prochaines…

Un quart d'heure plus tard je sortis du bain et je remarquai que je n'avais pas pris de boxer. J'enveloppai une serviette autour de mes hanches. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment essuyé le corps non plus. Je sors de la salle de bains, le corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. Kidd était sur son lit en train d'écouter de la musique, il tourna sa tête vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Sa moue me fit sourire, il était mignon comme cela…

Attends… j'ai pensé quoi ? Nan ! Je retire cette pensé okay ! Je n'ai jamais dis une chose aussi stupide, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Il s'humecta légèrement le bout des lèvres et retourna à la contemplation du mur à côté de lui, sûrement pour ne pas me regarder, moi et mon magnifique corps ! Je sais, je suis trop prétentieux mais pour une fois que je peux troubler un gars, je suis vraiment fier ! Je pris un boxer et me retournai, dos à lui. Je fis tomber la serviette à mes pieds et enfilai mon boxer, je sentais un regard en coin sur une certaine partie de mon corps. Je lui offris un petit sourire enjôleur et je discernai des rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

Je pris un livre de médecine et allumai ma lampe de chevet. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que j'entende une petite voix à ma droite qui essayait de capter mon attention.

« Euh…Pour ton bras, je n'ai pas fait exprès…  
-T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà cicatrisé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et je suppose que ton pouvoir ne doit pas être facile à gérer.  
-Hum… j'arrive pas trop à le maitriser quand je suis en colère.  
-J'avais raison finalement, dis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, mais assez faiblement pour qu'il croit que je me parlais à moi même.  
-De quoi ? Sa curiosité ressortait, Ouh ! Que je suis manipulateur !  
-Hein ? Ah, nan je me disais que j'avais raison sur toi et ton comportement avec les autres, tu mets un masque sur ton visage pour te cacher. Ace le fait aussi…»Lui répondis-je mystérieusement, ce qui attisa sa curiosité alors que je reprenais ma lecture.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Vérité

_**Chapitre IV : la vérité**_

___Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Regarde ce qui m'est arrivée ! Regarde Law ! Une jeune fille gisait à terre, baignant dans son propre sang.  
C'est ta faute ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Et c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts ! C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes morts !_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ma respiration était saccadée et mon corps était en sueur. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas refais ce cauchemar. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Ce dernier était pale et des cernes violacés entouraient mes yeux. Je reparti dans la chambre, il était six heure trente. J'éteignais le réveille et m'habillai lentement.

« T'as fait un cauchemar. Je sursautai, Kidd était assis sur son lit, à moitié nu.  
-Ah, Kidd je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé… m'excusais-je.  
-Pas grave, mais tu semblais pas très bien, c'est qui Lawliet ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-…ça ne te regarde pas. Je lui avais répondu sèchement.  
-Okay »

Après cette réplique, il prit quelque affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, je préparai mon sac de cours et me dirigeai vers la cafète.  
J'arrivai devant ladite cafète, Vivi et Bonney se retournèrent et m'invitèrent à leur table, il y avait Hermep et Kobby, qui n'osaient pas se regarder ou se parler, Caimie et Kaya. Je pris simplement une pomme pour déjeuner. Je sentais le regard emplis de réprimande de Vivi mais l'ignorais, nous parlions de la fête d'hier quand un bruit nous fit tourner les têtes en direction de l'entré de la cafète : Ace venait de renverser exprès le plateau de Kidd. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et dit d'un faux ton innocent :

« Oh ! Désolé Kidd, je ne t'avais pas vu !  
-Putain l'allumette ! T'veux t'battre c'est ça ?  
-T'arriverai pas à me toucher !  
-Tu veux parier ? »

Je me levai et mon regard se durcis à en devenir deux fentes fines et mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je m'avançais vers les deux autres qui se tenaient par leurs pulls et d'un coup tira leurs oreilles sèchement. Ils me regardèrent et déglutirent. Ils se lâchèrent mutuellement et je les emmenai un peu plus loin. Ils devaient parler !

« Law ? Ace me regardai pour trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce que j'allais faire.  
-Tu nous emmènes où ? » Kidd avait un petit sourire dont il a le secret, celui qui lui va si bien…

Nan ! N'allaient pas croire je ne sais quoi encore !  
Nous nous arrêtons dans les toilettes des mecs, et me retournai vers eux très irrité :

« Bon, je vais vous enfermer ici, je prends l'entière responsabilité de l'issue de votre entretient. Je vais aussi prendre les cours que vous louperez.  
- Tu ne peux pas nous enfermer, on peut sortir facilement des toilettes tu sais ? Rit Ace.  
-Je ne pensais pas vraiment aux toilettes mais à mon pouvoir. »

J'utilisais ledit pouvoir et créai une sphère qui les emprisonna tout les deux.

« Personne ne peux ni sortir ni entrer dans cette sphère. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse la dématérialiser. Donc j'attends de vous que, quand je reviendrai à la pause, vous vous soyez parlé ! »

Je partis sans demander mon reste. J'entendis un « LAW ! » de la part de Kidd et souris sadiquement. J'avais maths avec Garp. Le vieil homme arriva peu après moi. Il remarqua l'absence d'Ace et Kidd, comme le reste de mes camarades de classe. Je leur expliquai leur « absences » et Garp rit aux éclats. « Enfin quelqu'un s'occupe de leur cas » disait-il. Il me plaça à coté de Bonney.

« Salut chéri ! Elle rit.  
-Salut ma belle. »

Les autres nous regardèrent les yeux ronds et nous eûmes un fou rire.  
Après cinq minutes de cours dont que n'avais rien suivis le prof me demanda d'aller au tableau pour résoudre un exercice que bien évidement je n'avais pas fait. J'analysai rapidement la situation. Arrivé au tableau j'avais la réponse (n'oubliez pas qu'il est un génie) j'écrivis le calcul et repartis m'asseoir à ma place. Bonney me regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait poussée pendant la nuit.

« On a rien fait depuis tout à l'heure et en à peine quelques seconde t'as la réponse ?  
-Et oui ma chère et tendre, c'est une chose que vous ne pourrez sûrement pas comprendre ! Je pris un air aristocrate.  
-Ouah ! Ah ah ah ! T'es trop fort toi ! Tu vas pouvoir me donner des cours particuliers ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Les autres se posent des questions.  
-Je suis à votre service princesse ! Elle était pliée en deux.  
-Depuis quand vous êtes si proche ? murmura Perona surprise. C'était la question que tout le monde se posait.  
-Et bien… depuis quand, je ne saurais vous le dire gente demoiselle. » Dis-je avec mon air mystérieux qui fait craquer les filles. Elle rougit.

L'heure passa rapidement -j'avais les cours pour Ace et Kidd- et accompagné de Bonney et Marco nous allions en Géographie avec Nami (on est mardi).  
Je vis du coin de l'œil que Zoro et Sanji ne se parlaient pas mais leur comportement était étrange. Ça me rappelle qu'après un certain moment de la soirée d'hier, on ne les a plus revus…

« C'est étrange, on voit jamais Kidd levé si tôt le matin. Marco bailla légèrement. Ce me fait penser que personne ne sait où est sa chambre, on ne le voit pas rentrer dans le bâtiment des dortoirs…  
-V…vous ne savez pas ou est sa chambre ? Je cachais maladroitement mon sourire alors que Bonney disait « absolument pas ! » mais vu leur tête j'étais, en ce moment, un très mauvais acteur.  
-Tu sais ou est sa chambre ! LAW… Bonney avait la tête d'une mère en train de réprimander son gosse. J'éclatai de rire.  
-Trafalgar Law, nom d'une chouette en nougatine, tu vas de suite arrêter de rire !  
-C'est juste trop drôle qu'en fait je sache où il dort, moi !  
-Et comment cela se fait-il ? Marco avait un visage des plus sérieux.  
-Bah, il est dans le même dortoir que moi, c'est mon coloc'

-…  
-…bah quoi ? »

Je regardais autour de moi et remarquai le soudain silence qui avait suivi ma déclaration. Bonney frappa sa paume de son poing en faisant un « o » avec sa bouche.

« -La chambre où je suis venu te chercher hier au fond du couloir ! On croyait qu'elle était désaffectée ! En fait il y était ! »

Marco soupira et j'éclatai de rire. Arrivé en géographie avec Nami, je m'assis à côté de Vivi, qui était anormalement rouge. Nami allait commencer son cours quand la porte claqua et une femme aux cheveux rose pale entra, suivi des deux zigotos que j'ai rencontré hier matin.

« Trafalgar Law, vous allez suivre ces deux là jusque chez le directeur pour votre matériel scolaire. Veuillez nous excuser, Nami, de déranger votre cour. »

Puis elle reparti. Je me levai et pris mes affaires mais avant je mis ma main sur le front de Vivi, elle était bouillante de fièvre (nan c'est bien de la fièvre, pas la gène). Je le dis à la rousse(Nami) qui s'empressa de notez sur un post-it qu'elle serait à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la mâtiné. Je partis avec Johnny et Yosuke, j'entendis un faible « merci Law » derrière moi, Vivi partit avec Marco en direction de l'infirmerie. J'ignorai la dispute enfantine de mes deux bourreaux pendant le chemin. Arrivé devant la grande porte avec l'écriteau « directeur/sous-directeur » je toquai.

Un gémissement ressemblant à un hoquet de surprise retentit. Un petit « entrez » m'indiqua que la voie était libre, j'ouvris la porte et entra, suivi des deux frères.  
Je remarquai l'absence du directeur, le roux souri et nous fis signe d'avancer. Il désigna du doigt les cahiers et livres déposés sur son bureau et dis :

« Johnny, Yosuke, vous l'aiderez à amener tout cela jusque dans son dortoir, merci. »

Je regardai le sous-directeur qui avait un sourire nerveux. Et je compris, sa ceinture n'était pas fermé. Je lui fis un petit sourire qui disait « je t'ai grillé » et reparti avec les deux pions. Je l'entendis déglutir et un petit rire m'échappa.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que j'étais seul dans mon dortoir à préparer mes cahiers. Maintenant que j'avais terminé, je n'allais pas retourner en cours tout de suite, je reprendrais plus tard ce que j'aurai manqué. Je fermai mon dortoir à clé et partis en direction des toilettes des mecs.

« Tu crois que je vais te croire ? »

Ah, ça c'est la voix d'Ace.

« Mais Putain ! J'tai déjà dis que je n'ai pas essayé de tuer ton p'tit frère ! »

Et ca, bien sur, c'est Kidd. Je soupire de lassitude. J'avais l'impression de revenir au temps où Paul et Alvida se chamaillaient car elle croyait que Paul avait volé ses petites culotes alors qu'il s'était endormi dans son canapé… ah, le bon vieux temps. Même le frigide Iceberg me manque. Et ça fait que deux jours !

« Bon, alors on dirait que vous n'êtes pas encore réconciliés… je m'assis contre le mur à leur opposé.  
-LAW ! Ace était rouge de colère. Putain ! Sors-nous de là !  
-Nan. »

Je baillai et regardai ma montre. 9h45. Encore 15min avant la récré', ils avaient le temps, s'ils voulaient manger surtout ! Je ne les laisserai sortir que quand ils se seront parlé. Je levai les yeux vers eux. Ace était assis en tailleur, les bras croisé avec une moue enfantine genre « je boude » sur la figure. De l'autre coté Kidd était affalé contre la paroi de ma sphère, décontracté, il me regardait impassible comme moi je le regardais en cet instant. Lentement, je fermai les yeux et murmurai assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tout les deux :

« Cet académie est pour les collégiens et les lycéens, quand êtes vous arrivé ici ?  
-Pourquoi tu change de sujet ? Ace était frustré, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
-Moi, si je suis arrivé qu'hier, c'est que mon pouvoir n'a pas été détecté, étrange, vu que je l'utilisais inconsciemment. Et vous ?  
-Moi c'était en 5em quand je me suis énervé contre un type qui… un type, mon pouvoir s'est réveillé et des dizaines de chose en métal voletait autour de moi. Les yeux de Kidd s'étaient soudainement voilés.  
-…Moi et Luffy on est arrivés en 6em, je faisais brûler les cheveux des filles qui s'approchaient trop de lui. Ace eut un petit sourire nostalgique.  
-Bon, l'air est redescendu à une température normal, alors…Ace, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à dire que Kidd a essayé de tuer ton petit frère ?  
-Parce qu'il l'a fait ! J'en suis persuadé ! Il hurlait presque.  
-Et qu'elle est la preuve matérielle qu'il l'a fait ? Demandai-je.  
-…je n'en ai pas.  
-Bon, Kidd ! Pourquoi te laisses-tu emprisonner dans les croyances des autres ? Tu as aidé Luffy, c'est une très bonne chose ! Lui-même le dit et il en est fier ! Si tu ouvrais les yeux au lieu de glisser dans les sables mouvants de la pitié ? Ils ont pitié de toi car ils croient que tu as vraiment fait cela, et ton comportement le leur assure ! Alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu arrêtais de jouer la petite frappe, essayai de reprendre le cours des choses ? »

Kidd avait plissé douloureusement les yeux, je n'étais là que depuis deux jours mais j'ai vite compris l'histoire. Si je peux au moins les aider, peut être que je pourrais oublier…nan, comment je pourrais oublier ce que j'ai fait ?  
C'est une trop grande blessure, impossible à refermer. Quoi que l'on fasse, elle reste tout le temps ouverte et saigne abondamment. Mais cette blessure n'est pas visible alors personne ne s'en aperçoit et personne ne s'en occupe. Car personne n'est au courant…sauf moi. La dernière personne à savoir comment…je ne doit plus y penser ! Sinon-

« Law ? Law ? Tu es là ? Tu nous entends ? »

Je relevai la tête d'un coup, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'en avais oubliées pourquoi j'étais là. Je croisai leurs regards inquiets, je leur souris et leur demandai de quoi ils parlaient.

« Je disais, commença Kidd, que tu as raisons mais… même si toi tu le sais, les autre m'ont pris en grippe et lui (il pointe Ace) est décidé à trouver quelqu'un de vivant sur qui jeter la faute. »

Je souri triomphalement, j'ai vaincu, ça y est il a dit la chose a plus importante !

« La faute ? La faute de quoi ? Demandai-je à Kidd. Il haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne sais pas moi ! En tout cas il veut que ce soit moi le responsable ! Kidd grimaça, agacé.  
-Moi je pense savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Ace. Je fis un petit sourire qui leur arracha un frisson. Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ?  
-Que…Nan… pourquoi je m'en vou-  
-Tu n'étais pas là au moment où il avait besoin de son grand frère pour le protéger, tu n'étais pas là alors que Kidd, si. Luffy l'apprécie car il l'a sauvé alors tu lui en veux de t'avoir volé ton petit frère. Mais, tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais que tu ne lui en veux pas tant que ça, que tu lui es reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Luffy. Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?  
-Je…Je…Je suis désolé Kidd ! Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Je sais que t'en as souffert, je l'ai vu, je suis désolé ! Je te demande pardon !  
-Je te pardonne mais en attendant, les autres…  
-On va s'en occuper, hein Ace ? » Je souris dans leur direction.

Ace effaça toutes traces de larmes et sourit à mes propos. Oh oui, qu'il allait s'en occuper ! Il allait aider Kidd à faire oublier sa réputation de petite frappe etc.

« Je propose que l'on demande à Luffy de rejoindre notre groupe, si nous formions tout les quatre une « belle amitié » les autres ne le verraient plus pareil. Mais Kidd…tu vas devoir faire un effort dans ton comportement ! Sourire un peu plus franchement et pas un sourire effrayant ou je ne sais quoi. Ça ne les fera pas fuir en tout cas. »

A mon grand étonnement, et à celui d'Ace aussi, Kidd rit. Oui, il rit de bon cœur, un rire amusé ! Un rire joyeux et rauque… un rire magnifique. Un sourire tendre se forma imperceptible sur mes lèvres et je ris doucement. Mon cœur était réchauffé pour au moins une semaine…

« Bon, je vais vous libérez. »

Je dématérialisai la sphère et la récréation sonna. Ace fut le premier sortit, et, alors que j'allais faire de même, on me tira vers l'arrière.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Attirance et familiarisatio

_**Chapitre V : Attirance et familiarisation**_

Aah…je m'ennuis…on est en phylo' et je suis à côté de Caimie. Cette fille est d'un ennui mortel ! Et en plus j'ai la désagréable sensation que l'on me fixe.  
Nan, rectification, on me fixe ! J'osais un regard en biais au fond de la classe et rencontrai deux orbes chocolat me regardant, moqueurs.  
Fichu rouquin en pot de peinture ! Exhibitionniste à la noix ! A cause de toi je suis gêné rien qu'en repensant à…à…à ça ! Comment t'as osé ?  
Tu devais savoir qu'en faisant ca j'allai y repenser et être vraiment gêné…  
Ah, nan ! Manquait plus que ca ! N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas !  
Ah non ! Je ne dois pas y penser sinon-

~Flash Back~

« Alors Law, une petite crise de sentimentalisme ? A quoi pensais-tu autant pour être déconnecté du monde ? »

Je retins ma respiration. Bien qu'il veuille me parler, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir logiquement avec cette proximité ! Trop près, vraiment, trop près ! Il est beaucoup trop près, merde !

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Son regard est interrogatif puis amusé. Il a comprit mon trouble et s'en amuse, le fourbe ! J'essayais vainement de le pousser loin de moi, mais il est vachement plus grand et costaud que moi…  
Il posa une main sur le mur à coté de ma tête et l'autre sur ma hanche.

« Je ne savais pas que t'étais attiré par les mecs…moi qui croyais que tu kiffais Vivi… »

C'était des murmures, soufflés à mon oreille. Sa voix était basse et rauque, me faisant frissonner. S'approchant de mon oreille, il en mordilla le lobe longuement. Je sentais mes joues me chauffer et, pas sûr de ma voix, je fis un léger « non » de la tête. Je savais que les filles ne m'attiraient pas.

« T'ose pas parler ? T'as peur de gémir ? Ce serait diablement excitant… »

Des bruits de pas résonnaient au loin, venant dans notre direction. Kidd m'attrapa les poignets et m'entraina dans une cabine. Il ferma le loquet. Il revint alors vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

« Kidd, ma voix était tremblante, arrête tout de suite… »

Pour toute réponse il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Elles avaient un gout sucré, voir épicée, elles étaient chaudes et douces.  
Je me régalais de ce délice, mais une chose humide caressa ma lèvre du haut pour entrer, sa langue repassa plusieurs fois au même endroit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse -bien que ce soit une délicieuse sensation- parce que…tout simplement, je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Je n'avais aucune expérience en la matière.

Je sentis encore une fois sa langue titiller mes lèvres et finalement dans un gémissement étouffé, j'ouvris l'entrée de ma bouche pour la laisser jouer avec sa jumelle. J'avais tout oublié en cet instant, les personnes de l'autre coté de la porte, la récréation bientôt terminé, les cours qui allaient reprendre, plus rien d'autre que Kidd m'embrassant. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne dans un ballet exquis, explorant chaque coin de ma cavité buccale. Je réalisai même que des filets de salive s'échappaient de ma bouche et coulaient le long de ma mâchoire. Ce baiser –mon premier- était merveilleux, mais le fait qu'il était d'un mec qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi m'attristait…

Il stoppa le baiser par manque d'air et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Le plaisir ressentit était tel que je n'avais plus de force…je glissai contre le mur, il glissa avec moi, et je relevai la tête dans sa direction.  
Mon cœur loupa un battement. Les pommettes légèrement rougies, les lèvres gonflées après le baiser, les yeux fuyant mon regard et un petit sourire heureux. Magnifique. Son visage était magnifique. Il daigna enfin me regarder et il me sourit.  
« C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de plaisir dans un baiser, qui plus est avec un mec. Faudra recommencer. »

Vexé et un peu humilié, je serrai les dents et fit un geste que je n'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps : je lui offris un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que j'ouvrais le loquet et sortais des toilettes en courant.

~Fin Flash Back~

Et merde…ce n'est pas une bonne chose de repenser à ça…je dois aller au toilette. Maintenant. Je levai la main à contre cœur et demandai au vieil homme si je pouvais aller aux toilettes. Il acquiesça et je sortis précipitamment. Arrivé aux toilettes, je fis ma petite affaire (en gros il s'est masturbé) et repartis après avoir nettoyé. Revenu à ma place, le cours m'endormait. Je commençais à comprendre Marco qui pionçait à quelques places derrière moi. De plus, le prof parlait avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot, je buvais littéralement ses paroles soporifiques. La sonnerie nous réveilla en sursaut et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller en Histoire avec Robin.  
Plus qu'une heure de supplice avant la pause midi…même si je ne mange pas le midi.

« Law-san, pouvez vous me rappelez la date de mort de Mussolini ?  
-28 Avril 1945, pourquoi ?  
-Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sachiez la réponse. En vous voyant somnoler je voulais savoir comment vous auriez réagi.  
-Si j'aurai paniqué ? Dites-le.  
-Oui, en sommes c'est cela. Fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.  
-Vous ne m'aurez pas facilement alors… »

Elle haussa les sourcils, amusés. Je fis un petit sourire moqueur et continuais ma somnolence. La fin du cours arriva et, passablement endormi, je retournai au dortoir en vitesse. Il me restait 40min avant le prochain cours, je décidai de prendre une douche.  
Je revins dans ma chambre, une serviette cachant mon intimité autour des hanches, et me stoppai net. Kidd était contre le mur d'en face, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Je savais qu'il nous restait environ 20min avant le prochain cours et déglutis silencieusement. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha.

« Je me demandai où tu étais allé, me dit-il, tu ne manges pas le midi ?  
-Nan. Et toi ?  
-Si, et j'ai faim.  
-Désolé pour toi. Au faite, c'est une ile assez grande, il y aura pas une ville un peu plus loin ?  
-Si, bien sûr. D'ailleurs tout le monde y va pendant les week-ends. Je t'y emmènerais le week' prochain. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il prit un air sérieux et se planta devant moi.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as pas plu tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu as fui les toilettes comme ça ?  
-Recommencer… Tu m'as dis qu'il « faudrait recommencer » ! Bordel !  
-Et où est le problème ? demanda-t-il, perdu.  
-Si tu m'as embrassé, c'est que parce que j'étais coincé, mais je n'embrasse tout les mecs qui passent pour rien ! Et d'ailleurs je n'embrasse pas sans sentiments !  
-Pourtant tu as aimé ? Nan ?  
-Là n'est pas le problème, je ne recommencerais pas avec toi, mais avec celui avec lequel je ferais ma vie okay ? Je ne suis pas une pute, merde ! Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser sans raisons juste parce que t'en as envie ! Et moi dans tout cela ?  
-Ote moi d'un doute, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, ce n'était pas ton premier baiser, si ? »

Je piquai le fard du siècle je crois car il se retenait tant bien que mal de rire en se tenant les cotes.

« Ne ris pas ! Se n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je me détournai gêné.  
-Attend, si c'était ton premier baiser et que t'embrasse comme un dieu…je me demande comment t'es au lit. Surtout que t'es puceau. »

J'en avais assez, j'étais plus que vexé et je me retenais de lui offrir un magnifique doigt d'honneur comme tout à l'heure dans les toilettes.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'était peut-être pas mon premier baiser, mais c'est la première fois que j'embrasse une personne et y prend autant de plaisir. Et je suis aussi pur que le jour de ma naissance. »

Il me sourit, il ne voulait pas me vexer, sinon il n'aurait pas dit une chose aussi dégradante sans raison. Je fis la moue, et, me souvenant qu'on avait sport, je mis un jogging et un débardeur dans mon sac. Je me tournai finalement vers lui et lui fis un sourire de remerciement, il me le rendit. Il avait déjà fait son sac et nous allions en cours. La pause était presque terminée.

En entrant dans la salle, qui était en fait trois classes réunis en une seule, je remarquai le prof et ma première pensé fus : c'est quoi c'te coupe de cheveux ? Je pouffai de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas au prof.

« Quelque chose vous fait rire, jeune homme ?  
-Ouais, vos cheveux. »

Le professeur rougit, mais de quoi, tel est la question ! De gêne ? De colère ? De honte ? Qui sait ! Bref, le cours commença et certain de mes doutes furent confirmé.  
Quoiqu'il y ai d'autre « pouvoir » assez étrange…Luffy est élastique, Bonney peut vieillir ou rajeunir à sa guise, Perona créé des fantômes, Ussop ne rate jamais une cible, peut importe son arme et la situation, Sanji a un force surhumaine, Zoro a une facilité avec les armes blanche, Tashigi a l'agilité d'un chat, Kaya a des facultés psychique, Marco peut se transformer en phénix, Kobby a une capacité sensorielle (il sent la joie ou la douleur des personnes dans son cas) et Hermep a une vision rayon x (c'est pourquoi il porte des lunettes spéciale) j'appris aussi que s'était le tout premier cour où tout le monde s'entrainait ensemble et donc estimait la puissance des pouvoir des autres.

Deux heures plus tard, on se retrouva dans les jardins pour la récréation. Un kiosque assez ancien, édifié en retrait, était leur coin à eux. Il était entouré de grands saules (un arbre pour ceux qui ne savent pas) fleuris, Ace alla s'affaler contre une colonne du kiosque, Luffy dormant dans ses bras et Marco déconnant avec le pyromane, moi j'étais assis contre un des saules à discuter avec Vivi et Bonney. Elles parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, quand Kidd apparut et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
Elles se turent l'espace d'un instant et j'engageai la conversation avec le roux, le forçant à parler avec elles.

Bien qu'au départ, elles étaient méfiantes, le fait que je lui parle comme si je le connaissais depuis belle lurette les mis à l'aise, et elles commencèrent à se familiariser avec le rouquin, il commençait même à déconner légèrement avec elles. Ace, Luffy, qui s'était réveillé, et Marco vinrent rejoindre la conversation. Ace avait fait comme nous en avions parlé : il est devenu son ami. Luffy parlait normalement et librement avec Kidd et Marco était neutre. Cela acheva la réticence des deux filles.


	7. Chapitre 6 : cours de sport

**Chapitre VI Cours de sport**

La récréation passée, on était en sport. Le prof nous a emmené sur le double terrain de basket/foot et nous a laissé quartier libre. Les filles décidèrent de jouer au basket et les mecs au foot. Nous étions dans les vestiaires, répartis en deux groupes distincts : d'un côté Ace, Marco, Luffy, Kidd et moi et de l'autre coté Sanji, Zoro, Ussop, Hermep et Kobby. L'autre groupe nous dévisageait à l'aire de dire « pourquoi vous restez avec lui ? ». Regards auxquels je réponds personnellement par un sourire qui veut dire « ça vous pose un problème ? » Marco et Ace étaient en train de se changer tout en parlant de leur chanteur préféré, si j'ai bien compris, et je remarquais qu'ils portaient les mêmes maillots noirs à bord blanc.

_Comme par hasard_. Pensais-je amusé.

Luffy rigolait des mini-bastons entre Sanji et Zoro -à propos de quel fille est la plus jolie- Hermep et Kobby rougissaient dans leur coin du regard de l'autre et n'osaient pas se parler, quant à Kidd je cru vraiment faire une crise cardiaque quand mon regard s'était posé sur lui. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher, sérieux ! Kidd, au ralenti, en train d'enlever sa chemise en déboutonnant les boutons à une lenteur que t'as envie d'arracher le vêtement pour enfin voir son torse dans son intégralité…  
De plus, étant donné que je le fixai depuis tout à l'heure, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que je bave ou bien qu'un filet de sang coule de mon nez…

« Et bien, Law ? Je sais que je suis beau mais ce n'est pas une raison de me mater… » Rit Kidd qui faisait un petit sourire en coin.

Je crois bien que j'ai rougis, et détournais rapidement la tête pour enfiler mon sweet de sport et je commençais à enlever mon jean sous le regard des autres mecs.  
Un peu gêné, je sortis rapidement des vestiaires et me dirigeais vers le terrain de foot.  
Quelques filles étaient là, dont deux qui se crêpaient le chignon, à ce que je voyais.  
En plus, c'était Vivi et Bonney, pourquoi se disputaient-elles ?

Pile au moment où elles me virent, elles arrêtèrent de parler et je m'amusais de voir des rougeurs sur leurs joues. Des doutes s'insinuèrent lentement dans mon esprit sur leurs rougeurs et une hypothèse idiote prit une place dans ma tête sans vouloir partir…Aurais-je causé ces rougissement ? Nan, Impossible, laissez-moi rire ! Et pourquoi ? L'amour ? On se connait depuis deux jours, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Mais alors…pourquoi ont-elles rougis, et pourquoi se disputaient-elles alors qu'elles avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre ?

Le prof arriva pour commencer le match des filles. Les mecs venaient d'arriver sur le terrain et s'assirent contre de mur pour les observer. J'étais entre Marco et Ussop, bien que Marco avait plus la tête à discuter– ou plutôt flirter- avec Ace.  
Donc, forcement, de mon coté je parlais avec Ussop. Zoro et Sanji, ayant décidé d'avoir une petite discussion, s'étaient éclipsés. Le métis regardait Kaya avec une infinie tendresse.

« Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ?  
-De…De quoi tu parles ? Je…je n'aime-  
-Kaya a l'air d'être une gentille fille, calme et posée. Je suis sûr que vous êtes de très bon amis. Alors dis-moi les yeux dans les yeux que tu ne l'aime pas.  
-D'accord, c'est vrai je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis notre rencontre, au collège.  
-Je n'ai jamais senti ce sentiment, l'amour. Ça fait quoi ? Demandais-je, impassible, comme ennuyé.  
-Euh…je ne sais pas trop…quand tu regardes cette personne, tu te sens comme dans un rêve, t'as envie de la prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser. Tu as envie de passer du temps avec elle, tu es gêné aussi. Tu as envie de mieux la connaitre, de la voir sourire, rire…  
-C'est ce que tu ressens pour elle ?  
-Euh…Oui.

-Si je peux me permettre un conseil, parle-lui. »

C'est sur ce dialogue que nous nous concentrons sur le match des filles. Dans une première équipe, il y avait Perona, Bonney et Hancock et dans l'autre Vivi, Kaya et Caimie. Bonney et Vivi se fusillaient du regard et semblaient décidées à gagner. Bonney et Perona faisaient une bonne équipe et avaient confiance l'une en l'autre. Hancock semblait se remaquiller en ordonnant à son équipe de gagner pour que sa réputation n'en prenne pas un coup. Kaya restait à l'arrière et guidait Caimie et Vivi dans une stratégie plutôt intelligente. Tashigi, elle, était l'arbitre. La balle se passait dans les mains de Bonney et Perona à tour de rôle, semblant à peine effleurer leur adversaire.

Bonney fit un dunk sous le nez d'une Vivi visiblement très énervée. Les deux rosées menaient le match et cela semblait très simple. Finalement le temps réglementaire se finit et ce fut notre tour de jouer, Bonney et Perona ayant gagné au coudes à coudes contre Vivi et Caimie.

Je me levais et un frisson me prit des pieds à la tête. Une grimace tordit mon visage et je lançais un regard derrière moi : Kidd me regardait avec un air supérieur qui voulais dire : tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marquer un but face à moi ? Je soupirai bruyamment et me mis dans l'équipe adverse à la sienne avec un petit sourire confiant. Mon équipe était composée de Sanji, Marco, Kobby -Ussop, ne pouvant pas jouer à cause de son pouvoir, se retrouvait à l'arbitrage- et dans l'équipe de Kidd se trouvaient Ace, Zoro et Hermep. Moi et Kidd étions les capitaines des équipes (allez savoir pourquoi .) Luffy ne pouvait pas jouer, car, d'après le prof, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait mis sur un terrain, il avait failli le réduire à néant. Bref. Je mis Kobby en gardien de but, moi et Sanji en attaquant et Marco en défense du but. Dans l'équipe de Kidd, Zoro et lui étaient attaquant, Ace en défense et Hermep au but…

Drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref le match commença et les filles faisaient un concours de pom-pom girl. Vivi et Bonney se chamaillaient pour m'encourager, Tashigi supportait Zoro, Kaya parlait avec Ussop, Hancock draguait Luffy qui somnolait. Ussop siffla le cou d'envoi et je pris le ballon que je passais à Sanji, il avança, dribbla Zoro et me repassa la balle. Je m'élançai vers le but et Kidd se plaça devant moi, je tournai sur moi-même et la balle tourna autour des jambes du rouquin qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Il me courru après en grognant, je ris un peu et fis quelques feintes quand il m'eut rattrapé. Je fis une passe à Sanji qui était collé par Zoro et me défis de l'emprise du roux pour me placer près du but où Hermep commençait à paniquer. Mon coéquipier blond réussit à me faire une passe en l'air que je rattrapai sur le torse lors de sa chute. Je la frappai en direction du coin supérieur gauche du but.

« Buuuuut ! » avait crié Ussop, tel un commentateur.

Je fis un sourire provocateur en direction de Kidd qui grommela, sûrement des menaces de mort, et on se remit en place pour la suite du match.

OoOoOoO

« Law ! C'était incroyable ! Où t'as appris à jouer comme ça ? Ace m'avait entouré les épaules alors qu'on rentrait dans les vestiaires.  
-Avec mes amis. Nous faisions des matchs contre les autres villes. »

Je souris gentiment à Ace avant de prendre des affaires de rechange et de partir vers les douches. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine, j'allumais l'eau chaude que je réglais et commençais à me laver quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Je relevais la tête-avec la buée de la chaleur, je ne voyais presque rien- et distinguai seulement les cheveux roux pétant de Kidd.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien.  
-Tu ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur moi, Kidd.  
-Mon nom c'est Eustass.  
-Ah ? Et ? »

Je le regardais s'approcher et enlever ses vêtements sales pour entrer dans la cabine adjacente à la mienne. Il fit un sourire pervers et dis :

« La vue te plais ?  
-Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.  
-Ou alors tu voudrais qu'il n'y ait plus de buée ? Il sourit encore plus perversement.  
-Pour être déçu de sa taille ? »

Il grogna un truc du genre « tu serais étonné » avec quelques rougeurs et son regard s'arrêta sur mon corps. Je pris une serviette, arrêtai l'eau et la passai autour de mes hanches pour qu'il ne voit pas mon intimité. Je souris alors que je le vis serrer les mâchoires et sortis des cabines pour aller dans le coin exprès pour se rhabiller.

Je fus le premier sortis et je ne me fis pas prier et partis jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je pris mon ordi et cherchai des infos sur cet ile.  
Située dans le pacifique -ça je sais- comporte une Académie pour surdoués et fils à Papa -si on veut- Création d'une ville haute technologie côté Sud de l'île. Okay…pas grand-chose quoi.

Kidd arriva enfin et s'assit à son bureau et commença ses devoirs. Je décidai de faire pareil. Après environ une demi-heure, j'avais terminé mais pas mon colocataire qui commençait à grogner. Kidd soupira et se tourna vers moi en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Il cherchait ses mots, quelques rougeurs prenant place sur ses joues, et, finalement, il me demanda :

« Tu…tu peux m'aider pour le français ? »

Je le regardais, essayant de trouver un signe que c'était une blague ou je ne sais quoi, mais il était sérieux. Il me demandait mon aide. Je souris tendrement et avançais ma chaise à ses cotés. Il rougit encore plus alors que je plaçais une main sur le dos de sa chaise, frôlant son épaule. Je le guidais à travers la synthèse sur l'auteur que l'on étudiait et ce qui fallait comprendre de ses écrits, lui racontant quelques anecdotes de ma culture général, etc. Après une bonne demi-heure, on avait fini. Je m'installai sur mon lit avec mon carnet à dessin et observais Kidd, j'avais envie de le dessiner mais si je le faisais il allait à coup sûr avoir ce sourire moqueur et hautain sur son visage.

« Un problème Law ?  
-A-aucun Kidd ! »

J'avais bafouillé et parlé un peu trop vite pour être convaincant, mais il m'avait pris au dépourvu ! D'ailleurs, il est le seul à me faire réagir de cette manière…


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre VII Répondre à une question par une question ?**_

Mon réveil sonne et je me lève pour me préparer. Kidd décide de rester plus longtemps au lit, j'en profite pour prendre mon carnet à dessin et admirer mon œuvre d'hier soir…

~Flash Back~

Kidd s'était allongé sur son lit, portable à la main, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et somnolait torse nu sur sa couverture. J'ai trouvé l'image très intrigante et ai commencé à esquisser les traits endormis de mon comparse, et des pensées étranges prirent place dans mon esprit. J'essayais vainement de m'en séparer, mais c'est comme si une autre facette de ma personnalité venait d'être créée dans mon esprit et ne vivait que pour me rappeler les pensées que j'ai eu pour le rouquin.

« Il ressemble à un ange, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il dort, il a cet air serein trop mignon sur le visage ! Ses lèvres douces et rosées, entrouvertes, laissant un souffle régulier en sortir, son nez fin, ses yeux clos, dégagent une aura reposante autour de lui. Qui aurait cru que derrière le rebelle se cachait un ange déchu ? »

Voila ce que me répétait ma conscience depuis environ cinq minute pendant que je terminais de tracer les traits masculins de son visage. Alors que j'allais m'attaquer au cou et au torse, mon modèle émit un léger gémissement, à peine perceptible, mais que j'entendis plutôt bien. Un oiseau passa, puis deux. Je posai mon œuvre et fila dans la salle de bains me foutre la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide pour me calmer. En revenant, Kidd s'était tourné vers moi, son torse bien en évidence, et je finis rapidement le dessin avant de recommencer à réagir bizarrement. Finalement, le croquis ressemblait incroyablement à l'originale, l'ambiance créée par les coups secs du crayon était lourde, chaude, sensuelle et je m'étonnais encore d'avoir réussi cet impression…

~Fin Flash Back~

Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit, alors je mis rapidement mon carnet à dessin dans mon sac, préparé la veille, et me lavai rapidement dans la salle de bains. Je sortis de la salle d'eau, Kidd était toujours en train de dormir, puis pris mon sac et commençai à aller à la cafet'. À peine sortis de mon dortoir, une furie bleue nommée Vivi me tomba dessus, m'entrainant rapidement hors du bâtiment pour la cafétéria. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, loin de là, et commençai une discussion, lui demandant d'où elle venait et quand était-elle arrivée ici.

« Je suis arrivé l'année dernière, je viens du Canada, mais j'ai vécu une partie de ma vie en France avant d'y déménager. Comme toi, on n'a pas trop réussi à me trouver, même en utilisant ce pouvoir inconsciemment, car le mien est un pouvoir psychique, type sensorielle, comme Kobby, alors ils sont moins voyants.  
-Et tu es de quel niveau ? Je tournai la tête sur le coté tel un chat.  
-Je varie entre le trois et le quatre. Tu es un niveau deux nan ? Elle me fixait.  
-Oui. Le sous-directeur m'a informé qu'il y avait deux niveau cinq dans l'académie, qui sont-ils ? L'interrogeai-je.  
-Ah ! Oui, ce sont le directeur et le prof de français. On ne connait pas les détails de leurs pouvoirs, mais y a des rumeurs celons lesquels le prof de français pourrait faire des ondes de choc ou des trucs comme ça. Le directeur est très mystérieux mais lors d'un problème l'année dernière il nous a montré une petite partie de son pouvoir. Le gymnase avait eu des dommages à cause de Luffy et menaçait de s'écrouler. Il est arrivé et d'un coup le bâtiment est revenu à la normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
-Étrange… »

Nous étions assis à une table près de la sortie, j'avais une pomme à la main et nous continuions de parler ensemble quand Bonney arriva à notre hauteur avec, comment dire ? Mauvaise humeur ? Nan, pire ! Elle était dans une colère noire ! Ah…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

« Vivi ! » cria-t-elle.

Ah ! Les filles ! L'interpelée se leva et elles s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. J'en profitai pour partir seul en quête de la salle où j'aurais prochainement français avec le vieux aux « ondes de choc ». J'entrai dans celle-ci, elle était vide. Je m'assis à ma place : au fond coté couloir, à coté d'un certain rouquin…  
En parlant du loup, il vient de se montrer. Il me remarqua au fond de la classe et comme si l'information faisait le parcours du combattant dans son esprit, il me fixa de ses yeux endormi.

« Déjà là ? dit-il. Je croyais que t'étais avec Vivi.  
-Moi je croyais que tu dormais. T'aurai-je réveillé en partant ?  
-Nan, mon réveil ne voulait pas se la boucler.  
-En même temps c'est son devoir de réveiller son propriétaire.  
-Tu compte tout le temps me contredire ?  
-Le temps qu'il faudra.  
-Qu'il faudra pour quoi ?  
-Pour trouver une autre personne avec qui m'amuser.  
-Je suis un jouet ?  
-Prend le comme tu veux, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, c'est tout.  
-En attendant tu m'a pas répondu, t'étais pas avec Vivi ?  
-Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas répondu, je t'ai réveillé ? Je ris doucement devant son air irrité et la veine qui pulsait sur son front.  
-Raaah ! T'es énervant ! Répond moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Mon sourire s'effaça, je fronçai les sourcils comme à chaque fois, et je dis plus froidement que je ne l'avais voulu :

« Kidd, ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

Il prit un air neutre, analysant les traits de mon visage, puis baissa vaguement la tête pour acquiescer. Je me calmai, me rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il n'était pas au courant. Je soufflai lentement et m'excusai.  
Voulant tourner le sujet, je tapotai la place à coté de moi. Il s'y assit et me fixa, songeur.

« Je sais que je suis beau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me fixer. Je fis un petit sourire charmeur.  
-Serais-tu devenu Narcissique ? Il haussa un sourcil et sourit de toutes ses dents.  
-Tu connais la signification de ce mot ou tu l'as dis au pif ?  
-Me prendrais-tu pour un con ?  
-Me prendrais-tu un intello ?  
-C'est vraiment énervant ce genre de discussion !  
-Tu perd à chaque fois, c'est normal. Je fis un petit sourire arrogant.  
-N'empêche que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !  
-Toi non plus. Une veine tapait sur son front.  
-J'ai posé la question en premier. Il s'efforçait de parler calmement.  
-Certes, mais ta question ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.  
-RAH ! Comment tu peux avoir autant de répartie ? Tu vas me voler mon titre !  
-Titre ? Je haussai un sourcil inquisiteur.  
-Je suis celui qui a le plus de répartie parmi ceux de notre âge. Grommela-t-il.  
-Serais-tu fier de cela ? Lui souris-je, amusé.  
-C'est p-pas ca ! Il rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.  
-Alors qu'est-ce donc ?  
-C'est juste, qu'au moins il y avait un domaine en plus du sport où j'étais au-dessus des autres…  
-Pourquoi veux-tu être au dessus ?  
-Question à double tranchant, mon cher Law… » Il avait parlé langoureusement, détachant toutes les syllabes en me fixant avec son sourire pervers.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, je sentis mes joues chauffer. Mes pommettes devaient être d'une belle couleur pivoine à cet instant. Honteux je détournai la tête alors que le rouquin riait légèrement, d'une voix rauque et douce. Une voix merveilleuse à entendre. Encore une fois.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête bon sang ?! C'est quoi ces constatations : « une voix merveilleuse ». Je vais t'en foutre des voix merveilleuses moi ! Nan, mais il y a un truc qui va pas chez moi ! Il faut que je trouve la réponse au plus vite et la solution qui va avec, merde ! Me flagellai-je mentalement.  
La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commençaient à arriver, le vacarme prit place dans la salle pendant une dizaine de minute avant que le prof n'entre et ne commence son cours.

C'était parti pour deux heures. Je pris quelque note des choses importante et commençai à griffonner quelque dessin sur les coins de mes feuilles, commençants par des formes étranges puis des objets et enfin des formes humaines. Aucun des personnages n'avait de visages : filles, garçon, petit, grand, cheveux long ou cours, mais aucun traits de ressemblances ou qui pourrait rappeler une personne réelle. Finalement je pris mon carnet en faisant bien attention à ce que Kidd ne voit pas le dessin d'hier et commençai à esquisser les traits secs et fin du visage de Bonney qui était quelques rangs devant moi.

« Tu dessines vraiment bien tu sais. Déjà Vivi la dernière fois, maintenant Bonney. Tu veux faire dessinateur pro' ?  
-Nan, médecin.  
-D'où les livres de médecine. Mais comment tu fais pour comprendre ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas de ton niveau. »

Je ne répondis pas, décidant finalement de me concentrer sur le cours mais sans résultat. D'un, le cours était tellement simple qu'il m'ennuyait et de deux, je sentais un regard vraiment irritant sur ma personne provenant de la place juste à coté de moi. Deux heures comme ça, je ne vais pas supporter ! Soudain, le réveil bruyant de Luffy -qui s'était endormi dès les premiers mots du prof- me fit sursauter. Rayleigh, une veine palpitante, dit calmement à Luffy de sortir. Le brun, pas réveillé, bailla paresseusement comme s'il voulait faire exprès d'énerver le vieil homme. Je me levai, pris Luffy sur mon épaule et prévint le prof que je reviendrai dans cinq minute. Je sortis rapidement avec une feuille et un crayon et m'avança vers les jardins. Après les deux heures il y aurait la récréation. J'assis l'homme élastique contre une des colonnes du kiosque où la bande se réunissaient et écrivit à la va vite un petit mot pour l'endormi qui expliquait qu'il s'était fait exclure de classe pour avoir dérangé le cours et qu'il nous attende ici à la récré  
Après ma besogne, je repartie en courant jusque ma classe.

Je remarquai tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange…ah…mon carnet de dessin. Et merde ! Oui, en effet, je vois mon carnet ouvert à la page du dessin de Kidd…dans les mains du concerné. Et devinez quoi ? Il sourit. OUI ! IL SOURIT ! Je m'assois à coté de lui, reprend mon carnet de ses mains et le fourre dans mon sac. Je l'ignore, en espérant qu'il ne me posera pas de question, mais, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il fit le contraire :

« C'est moi ou tu m'as dessiné à moitié nu sur mon lit ? De plus que l'atmosphère est vraiment…hot. »

Ça y est, c'est définitif : il m'énerve !


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Chapitre VIII : Club d'escrime et mise au point à la bibliothèque_**

Aujourd'hui, Mercredi 3 Octobre, je viens vous prévenir que je dois prendre un rendez-vous dans un hôpital psychiatrique…Pourquoi ? Et bien…je crois que je suis devenu fou. Ou alors j'ai des hallucinations…Je vois un squelette. Ça ne vous choque pas ? (euh…nan) Nan, Sérieux ? Il n'y a rien qui vous choque là ? UN SQUELETTE ! Vivant, bien sûr. Et devinez quoi ? De quoi, pervers ? Oui mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Nan, ce squelette est mon prof de Musique. Toujours rien de choquant ? Vous n'êtes pas des extraterrestres ? Non, mais votre santé mentale doit être pire que la mienne quoi ! Voir des squelettes tout les jours, c'est votre quotidien, c'est ça ? Ça y est, je parle à des fous. Ça veut dire que je suis fou aussi, c'est ça ? Non ? Ah…je pensais que le fait que Kidd aie vu mon dessin était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais finalement j'ai trouvé encore pire!  
Je ne crois pas que me mettre une claque réelle devant tout le monde soit le meilleur moyen de revenir à la réalité et de dire à ce squelette que se mettre à deux millimètres de mon visage pour me demander si « ça va ? » soit très approprié…  
Finalement, je passais juste une main sur mes yeux en soupirant et je les rouvris pour tomber sur…un squelette qui me demandait s'il pouvait voir mes sous-vêtements ?

« Brook-Sensei, s'avança Kobby alors que j'entrais lentement dans une colère noire, Law-San est un homme.  
-Un homme…on dirait vraiment une femme pourtant. »

Je ne me retiens pas et actionnai mon pouvoir. Enfermé dans ma sphère, le prof commençait à faire des blagues glauques et ma dernière résistance craqua. Une veine tapant sur mon front, j'entrai dans la sphère et l'attrapai par la coupe affro.

« PARDON ! NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Hurlait-il.  
-C'est pas mon intention. Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas…ne me traitez plus jamais de fille, Monsieur. Ou je jure qu'on ne retrouva pas votre squelette. »

Je le lâchai et désintégrai la sphère. Il se remit vite du choc et rit…si on veut.

« Yo ho ho ho ! Commençons donc le cours ! Comment vous vous appelez jeune f-»  
Je lui lançai un regard noir et se corrigea tout de suite. Je lui dis mon nom et je partis m'assoir au fond de la salle coté fenêtre. Ce squelette m'avait énervé. Luffy vint se placer à mes cotés. Marco et Ace se mirent devant nous et Bonney se mit devant Kidd qui était assis coté couloir, et, avec satisfaction, je vis Ussop, Kaya et Vivi s'assoir autour du rouquin et commencer à parler. Sa réintégration était plus rapide que prévue.  
Cela faisait environ dix minutes que le cour avait commencé et que j'apprenais à apprécier le cancre de service, j'ai nommé Luffy. Il m'avait bien fait rire en demandant des explications à son frère : « Ace, pourquoi tu rougis quand Marco te parles ? » Ce dernier était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'osait plus parler. S'en suivit une bataille entre Luffy –qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'énervait- et Ace qui voulait vraiment faire taire son « imbécile de petit frère en gomme »

Nous passions donc toute l'heure à rigoler entre nous.  
Les cours étaient maintenant terminés et les autres vont manger à la cafeteria. Je déambulai dans les couloirs avant de passer devant une affiche de club intéressante. Je sortis donc du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers le gymnase.

« Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Un homme assez grand, brun avec un chapeau à plumes, une grande cape noire et des yeux perçants venait de m'accueillir dans le hall.

« Euh, oui, j'ai vu une affiche du club d'escrime et je voulais voir le professeur qui s'en occupait. Est-il là ?  
-C'est moi. Tu veux des informations pour y entrer ?  
-Oui, je pense peut être m'inscrire.  
-Okay, alors c'est une heure par semaine le vendredi matin de huit à neuf. Si tu n'as pas d'épée on t'en fourni une, et il n'y a pas besoin de tenue particulière. Il n'y a qu'une règle à respecter : on ne frappe qu'avec le plat de la lame.  
-Ça me va, vous êtes le prof c'est ca ? Combien y a-t-il de personnes dans le club ?  
-Avec toi, ça fait trois. Plus moi comme prof, bien sûr. Je suis Dracule Mihawk, ravi de te rencontrer.  
-Mi-Mihawk ?! Comme « Œil de Faucon » ? Le célèbre épéistes ?  
-Vous me connaissez ? J'ai arrêté ma carrière bien avant votre naissance pourtant.  
-Mon…mon père me parlait souvent de vous pendant mon enfance, vous étiez son idole. » Je me mis à sourire d'un air nostalgique.

Je parlais avec lui pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de partir à la bibliothèque. J'avais promis à Caimie de chercher la solution à sa queue de poisson, nan ? Je suis un homme de parole, moi !  
Étagère 9, rayons 3, livre 18 : livre de la communauté des sirènes ! Trouvé, c'est exactement le même livre que dans mes souvenirs ! C'était Paul qui m'avait fait lire ce livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Bref, je dois le relire si je veux retrouver ce que je cherche.  
1h plus tard.

« Law ? »

C'est une voix que je connais assez bien, oui, celle d'une fille aux cheveux roses, qui est en ce moment en train de me faire les yeux doux…  
Bonney s'approcha et s'assit en face de moi.

« Oui, qui a-t-il ? Je reste poli et lui souris  
-Je voulais savoir se que tu faisais ? Tu lis quoi ? Elle souriait de toute ses dents.  
-Je cherche la solution pour « queue de poison »  
-Qui est queue de poison ?  
-Euh…Je crois bien qu'il y a une fille dans notre classe dont le pouvoir est de se changer en sirène au contact de l'eau, nan ? Elle se nomme Caimie n'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Nous nous défions du regard, et elle sourit. Elle rougit puis détourna la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? « La petite chose amourachée du solitaire ? » D'une petite voix fluette et enfantine elle souffla :

« Tu as de très beaux yeux…elle rougit encore plus.  
-Merci, les tiens sont également jolis. Je lui fis un petit sourire énigmatique. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les yeux chocolats. Je crois bien qu'elle me drague.  
-Ah ! Comme ceux de Kidd ?! »

J'écarquillais les yeux, et entrouvris la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Finalement j'avalais ma salive et lui répondis calmement qu'il n'avait pas de beaux yeux. Elle rigola et on changea de sujet. Je m'efforçais de lire le livre sur les sirènes mais j'étais constamment interrompu par le bla-bla incessant de la rose.

« Né, Law, tu sais que le 6 octobre c'est l'anniversaire de Tashigi ?! On lui prépare une petite fête ! Tu viendras ?  
-Le 6…comme moi…je fermai inconsciemment les yeux.  
-Sérieux ?! Et mince alors, comme Tashigi ? Quelle coïncidence !  
-Je suis d'accord. »

Je pris finalement le livre avec moi pour me diriger vers mon dortoir et être en paix, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de mon amie. Elle se lança à ma poursuite et se colla outrageusement à moi en rougissant.

« Law, tu vas où ? Elle m'irritait sérieusement.  
-Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? J'ai peut être été un peu sec mais elle m'énervait légèrement.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Elle fit un petit sourire enjôleur, pour me draguer, c'était sûr.  
-Je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé. Je continuai ma marche.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'es pas mon type. »

Fin de la discussion, elle baissa la tête, et tourna les talons en courant à l'opposé de ma position. Elle partit le visage triste, ou plutôt blessé, mais bon, au moins c'est clair et net. Je rentrai dans mon dortoir.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre IX : Plus de peur que de mal.

Cela fait environ deux heures que j'étais rentré de la bibliothèque et que j'avais trouvé l'information dans le livre que je lisais. Demain, j'irais voir Caimie et lui montrerait le livre. En attendant j'avais allumé mon ordinateur et capté un réseau, j'étais sur Msn avec Alvida, Paul et Iceberg. Ils avaient reçu comme excuse : « a été transféré pour ses capacité intellectuel dans une académie pour surdoué » et mon oncle et ma tante on été mis au courant de mon transfert. Je leur expliquais que je m'y plaisais bien, que je m'étais fait des amis et que j'avais hâte de les revoir. Ils me souhaitèrent bonne anniversaire en avance –ce qui me fis sourire– et j'éteignis mon PC pour faire mes devoirs du lendemain. Kidd entra dans le dortoir.

« Salut Law, tu fais les devoirs ?  
-Hum, j'ai presque terminé. Tu veux de l'aide peut être ? »

Oui, je me fous de sa gueule et j'en suis fier ! Si je peux en profiter, autant ne pas gâcher l'occasion. Il fronça les sourcils et grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire. Je lui souris d'un air moqueur.

OoOoO

_L'épée ressortit du corps inerte de la jeune fille et le petit garçon lâcha l'arme. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il pleurait de tristesse. La lame, par terre, était couverte d'un liquide carmin luisant, un liquide que ce jeune enfant n'aurait pas dût voir aussi tôt dans sa vie, un liquide vital pour le corps humain. Du sang. Du sang qui se répandait sur le tapis autrefois bleu et vert. À l'autre bout de la pièce, une silhouette se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Un rire sadique retentit. La silhouette s'approcha et le petit garçon distingua un grand homme blond avec des lunettes blanches, un pantacourt et une chemise bordeaux ainsi qu'un manteau de fourrure de plume d'oiseaux roses.  
Il y avait dans la démarche de l'adulte, une folie croissante, une joie distincte du spectacle devant lui. Il se délectait de l'assassina d'une famille dont il ne restait qu'un survivant : le petit garçon._

*sonnerie du réveil*

Je me relève dans un sursaut, et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, j'éteins le réveil.  
Je transpirais abondamment et ma respiration était saccadée. Je pris quelque minutes pour me calmer et lançai un regard vers le lit du rouquin. Je ne l'avais pas réveillé, tant mieux. Pris d'un élan de bon sens, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour bien me réveiller. Des cernes noirs entouraient mes yeux, ma peau était pâle. Je pourrais moi-même me comparer à un zombie. Je pris une petite douche, m'habillai et partis à la cafète. Arrivé là-bas, j'avais cinq minutes d'avance sur la majorité des élèves. Marco était dans un coin et ruminait devant une tasse de café. Je me posai à coté de lui avec ma fidèle pomme dont je croquai un morceau et le fixai. Il savait que je voulais savoir le pourquoi de son état plutôt inhabituel et je n'avais qu'à attendre qu'il me le dise.

« Putain ! J'ai fait le con ! Law...j'ai vraiment été trop con sur se coup !  
-Que s'est-il passé avec Ace ? Il me regarda choqué et bégaya.  
-Comment tu sais que c'est à cause de lui ? Je ne t'ai encore rien dit !?  
-Intuition masculine. Répondis-je, ironique. Il rit et but une gorgé de sa tasse avant de soupirer.  
-Ace...m'a dragué.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif.  
-Si mais...il fronça les sourcils. Je l'ai rembarré car je croyais qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. Depuis il m'évite, m'ignore quand je veux lui parler, me lance des regards noir ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! »

Ah...les histoires de cœurs ! Vous pariez combien que l'un des deux va faire un speech et l'autre va l'embrasser ? Ça se passe toujours comme ça ! Je crois bien que pour aller plus vite, je vais mettre mon petit grain de sel. Technique du « oups, j'ai fermé la porte du placard à clé en laissant les deux protagoniste à l'intérieur » en action ! Tiens, y a Ace là-bas...

OoOoO

Nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi, huit heures, cour avec Robin. Je l'avais prévenue de mon petit stratagème et elle avait rit. Ouais, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais ils sont tous fous ici ! Bref, j'ai laissé le phénix et l'allumette dans un placard. J'irais les chercher après. Nous travaillons en se moment même les célèbres détendeurs de pouvoir de notre siècle, et je peux vous dire que c'est assez flippant de voir des hommes capable de chose aussi surprenante grâce à un « don »  
Robin nous montrait des extraits d'une vidéo où l'on pouvait voir un homme en train de geler des glaciers pour en retarder la fonte, un autre homme en train d'aspirer la lave d'un volcan en éruption dans son corps (oui, c'est Akainu et Aokiji)  
Robin était une excellente professeure, nous racontant souvent des anecdotes qu'elle avait lu dans des livres, nous expliquant bien quand on ne comprenait pas quelque chose, nous laissant débattre sur tel ou tel thème.

« Law-san, que pensez vous des grands meurtriers de notre époque ? »

Ce que j'en pense ? Ma tête me conseille de ne pas répondre, et mon cœur me hurle le contraire. Que dire sans m'attirer des regards interrogatifs ou des paroles me demandant explications ? C'est simple, ne pas répondre.

« Je n'ai pas d'avis.  
-Vraiment ? Robin fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? N'y a-t-il pas un meurtrier en série que vous trouvez atroce, ou que vous voudriez voir derrière les barreaux ?  
-Si. Mais je ne veux pas débattre de cela.  
-Tant pis, quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Moi, Kidd avait levé la main pour répondre, il y a un meurtrier que je veux voir mort et en cendre.  
-Intéressant, continua Robin avec un sourire naïf, qui est-il ?  
-Doflamingo. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je rangeai mes affaires et sortit en courant de la salle. Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Nan, je ne voulais pas.  
Je longeai les couloirs, rasait les murs. Je marchais tel un Zombie, j'avais du mal à respirer, des images que je croyais effacées de ma mémoire revenaient en masse. Je m'écroulai par terre, la respiration coupé par l'horreur. Soudain, un petit cri aigu raisonna derrière moi. Puis un animal non-identifié apparu dans mon champs de vision, c'était un croisement entre un raton-laveur et un cerf. Il paniquait et courait partout en criant « Vite ! Un médecin ! » Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

« Mais, Dragon-san, ce n'est pas normal ! Il est en parfaite santé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est évanoui ! Enfin, je pense plutôt que c'est du à un traumatisme.  
-Je m'entretiendrais avec lui plus tard. Je retourne dans mon bureau.  
-Bien monsieur ! Je m'occupe de lui ! »

J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui claque et j'ouvris les yeux lentement pour ne pas être agressé par la subite lumière. Je papillonnai des yeux quelque instant et regardai autour de moi. J'étais surement à l'infirmerie. Une migraine fleurissait dans ma tête à m'en décrocher des neurones et, comme par hasard, une voix criarde retentit dans mes oreilles.

« Enfin réveillé Trafalgar ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
-Ta gueule Kidd... »

Il rit grossièrement et je m'assis sur le lit. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Pourquoi je suis là ? Kidd redevint sérieux.  
-Tu es parti en courant du cours et le docteur Chopper t'a trouvé agonisant dans un couloir pendant sa ronde. Il dit que tu es en bonne santé et que ta perte de conscience viendrait d'un traumatisme.  
-C'est pas bien d'écouter au porte tu sais ? »

J'essayais de faire de l'ironie mais je sentais que mon visage était fermé, mes yeux rétrécis et mes sourcils froncés. Je me souviens à présent de ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi je me retrouve ici. J'ai une migraine pas possible et je vois bien que le rouquin à mes cotés essayait de démarrer un sujet de conversation que je ne vais pas apprécier. Mais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, le docteur entre dans la chambre et...bah mince alors, c'est quoi ça ?

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ? Je suis Chopper, le médecin scolaire !  
-Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi vous parlez ?  
-Je suis un renne, et mon pouvoir en tant que renne est d'avoir des capacités humanoïdes, tel que la parole ou la compétence intellectuel. Expliqua-t-il.  
-Ah, d'accord. Bref, je vais m'en aller. Je sortis du lit.  
-Vous devriez vous reposez Law-san !  
-Nan, je vais très bien. »

Je refis rapidement le lit, une vieille habitude, et remerciai Chopper avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, suivi de Kidd. Nous ne parlions pas, mais je sentais qu'il voulait me demander se qui se passait. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps en me dirigeant vers le placard où j'avais laissé les deux tourtereaux. Kidd me regarda tourner dans le couloir inverse des cours et m'interpela.

« Tu vas ou ? T'es perdu ? C'est de l'autre coté ! Je lui souris, moqueur.  
-Je vais chercher les deux personnes manquantes. Je sens que je vais cramer moi...  
-Hein ? Ah, l'allumette et le poulpe ? »

On entendit alors un « le poulpe t'emmerde ! » Provenant du fond du couloir où se trouvait ledit placard, et je ris, Kidd à la suite. Je déverrouillai la porte et un brun en flamme me saute dessus, je me décalai d'un pas sur le coté et il se bicha. Marco rit et sortit.

« Alors ? Ils me regardèrent et rougirent. Je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est réglé.  
-Merci Law de faire ça pour nous alors que tu ne nous connais que depuis quatre jours. » Marco me sourit gentiment.

Ace me fixa en fronçant des sourcils d'une manière inquisitrice.

« Law, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
-E-euh...je vais bien, pourquoi ? J'étais un peu surpris.  
- Je ne sais pas mais...t'as l'air un peu bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Non. Répondis-je, mais j'avais oublié Kidd.  
-SI ! bien sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Bordel Law, tu t'es évanoui ! »

Un silence prit place dans le couloir, tous me regardaient. Je pris mon air impassible et commença à marcher vers la salle de cour. Nous avions géographie avec Nami, on était en retard d'une demi-heure.

« AH ! Enfin parmi nous ! Trafalgar je comprends, mais vous trois vous n'avez pas d'excuse !  
-Veuillez nous excuser Professeur, dis-je poliment, mais Ace et Marco ont été enfermé dans un placard et donc ont une excuse pour leurs absences.  
-D'accord pour eux, mais Kidd, tu n'as pas d'excuse, tu vas chercher un billet !  
-Mais, s'il n'avait pas été là quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, je me serais surement perdu.  
-Hum...C'est vrai que tu es arrivé en début de semaine alors tu ne connais pas très bien le bâtiment... bon je passe l'éponge pour cette fois !  
-Merci professeur ! » Avaient répondu Marco et Ace.

Je fis un clin d'œil aux trois autres et ils sourirent. Je suis un beau parleur, et j'en profite ! Je m'assis à coté de Luffy et nous commençâmes à parler à voix basse. Malheureusement, Nami n'était pas de cet avis...

« LUFFY ! *tête de crocodile* tais-toi ! *tape sur la tête*  
-Maieuh ! Namiiiii~ !  
-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, je suis ton professeur.  
-Méchante ! Il souriait jusqu'à l'oreille et je ris, amusé.  
-Né, Law, pourquoi t'étais à l'infirmerie ? »

Je lui adressai un petit sourire et détournai la conversation en lui montrant du doigt le dessin que la rousse avait fait au tableau :

« Tu trouves pas que ça ressemble à un gigot ?  
-De la viande ? Où ça ? »

J'éclatais de rire bientôt suivi par la classe entière. Kidd, derrière nous, tapait de la paume sur la table tellement il riait.  
Nami passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux en râlant qu'elle en avait marre de cet abruti. Il n'empêche qu'elle souriait... je me demande ce que ça ferait si je les enfermais ensemble dans un placard. Vaux mieux ne pas imaginer ça !


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre X : Journée mouvementé**_

Le cours de Nami venait de se terminer, nous sortions donc dans la cour pour la récréation, sans compter sur Vivi et Bonney pour se coller a moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs elles se regardent comme des…je ne vais pas finir ma phrase.

C'est la récréation et d'après Bonney, il n'y a qu'une partie de la classe qui a cours de contrôle de pouvoir. Je vais donc retourner au dortoir pour changer mes affaires et lire un peu. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Je passai la pause de midi donc à lire.

Nous voici maintenant en demi-groupe dans le cours de math. Dans le groupe il y a moi, Luffy, Marco, Ace, Kidd, Perona, Vivi et Bonney…

Ca va être long, très long. Bref, je m'assis au premier rang et sortit mes affaires. Bonney se mis à coté de moi, Vivi derrière et Perona ses cotés.

« Hey Law ! T'attires les filles comme des mouches on dirait !

- Toi en revanche tu n'attires rien du tout. »

Les filles gloussèrent et les mecs tapaient du poing sur la table. Kidd est plutôt mignon en colère, surtout avec une veine palpitante sur sa tempe !

Il s'assit a la table du milieu, Luffy a ses cotés, Marco et Ace derrière.

Le cours commença, le prof nous faisait faire des calcules assez complexe et je savais que les filles galéraient. Je leur expliquai rapidement la façon la plus facile de résoudre ses calculs sous le regard peu aimable de Kidd pour Bonney qui avait arrêté son petit jeu de séduction. Elle était redevenue la Bonney du début de semaine, celle qui rigole quand je rentre dans son jeu, celle qui fait la moue pour un rien.

Bref, nous rions de tout et de rien, comme des amis, Luffy continue de faire des âneries sans s'en rendre compte, Garp est désespérés, Marco et Ace roucoulent en amoureux dans leur coin. Tout va bien !

« Trafalgar ! Hurla à moitié le vieillard, corrige donc les exercices !

-Tous ?

-T'as peur de te tromper ? » Ricana Kidd.

Se fut à mon tour d'avoir une veine sur la tempe. Je pris une craie et commença à écrire tout les calculs a l'affilé. Mon cerveau chauffait un peu car je faisais plusieurs calculs en même temps pour aller un peu plus vite. Finalement au bout d'une ou deux minute, j'avais terminé les cinq exercices. Je tournai la tête vers Kidd dont la mâchoire était presque décroché devant l'ébahissement.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tous me regardaient a l'air de dire « c'est Einstein se mec ou quoi ? » un peu nerveux devant leur regard je me rassis tel un automate sur mon siège et me fit petit, pour qu'on m'oublie…

Le cours continua, mes camarades reprenaient lentement leur esprit qui étaient partis vagabondé on ne sait ou, et on a put enfin finir le chapitre en cours.

C'était la récré et je me doutais qu'avec l'expérience de tout à l'heure, je n'allais pas passer inaperçue.

Je décidai de monter sur le toit plutôt que d'aller dans les jardins avec les autres.

Je pensais leur avoir faussé compagnie mais Kidd m'avait filé jusqu'au toit.

J'étais en face du grillage de sécurité, mes mains contre celui-ci, mes doigts passant a travers. Mon regard se perdit sur les contrés montagneuse de l'ile.

C'était vraiment magnifique a regardé.

« Je me doutais que t'étais intelligent, mais pas a se point là. »

Il se trouvait juste derrière moi, je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque. Je soupirai, je sais très bien que je suis intelligent, du moins je le cache plutôt bien tout en ayant de bonne note. Je m'étais souvent fait lyncher à cause de ça quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais l'intello sans amis. Il n'y a que l'année dernière ou tout a changé avec Paul, Iceberg et Alvida, mes premiers amis. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec les autres au jardin ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'au toit au lieu d'aller avec les autres au jardin ? »

Je sentis qu'il s'était encore rapproché. Il posa ses mains sur le grillage lui aussi. Son torse est collé à mon dos et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur. Je me sens bien contre son torse et je pose ma tête au creux de son cou en fermant les yeux.

Mon cœur avait accéléré la cadence, mais se n'était pas désagréable, je pouvais presque entendre le sien. On resta comme ça quelque instant avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

« Né…tu me trouves beau ?

-…Hein ? J'étais tellement surpris de la question que j'ai buggé avant de lui répondre.

-Tu vois…je n'ai pas vraiment un physique qui attire les filles. »

Mon cœur se serra, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais sa me faisait mal.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, que dois-je dire dans se genre de situation ?

« Hum…je-je pense que oui, tu es beau. M'enfin, tu as ton style quoi… »

Je sentais mes pommettes bruler, signe que je rougissais et prié l'éventuel dieu qui pourrai exister de faire en sorte que le rouquin ne m'est pas vu rougir. Et je crois bien qu'il m'a entendu, le rouquin ne s'en ai pas rendu compte.

« Mouai…si tu le dis. Il fit une moue pas convaincue.

-Je le dis. » Affirmais-je.

La sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours vont bientôt commencé et nous nous séparions avec gène. Nous descendons les escaliers et allons en français avec Rayleigh. L'heure passa lentement mais les conneries fusaient de tout les cotés : les filles se bataillaient entre elles (c'étaient drôle a voir quand Perona essayaient de tirer les cheveux des deux autres d'ailleurs) Luffy disaient des bêtises au prof qui riait de bon cœur devant tant de stupidité, Marco et Ace tentaient de calmer les filles déchainer. Kidd et moi, de notre cotés, nous nous affrontions par la parole ou on se jetait des taille-crayons a la figure de l'autre (ça fait mal !) bref, c'était un cours très amusant et maintenant on a terminé la journée, enfin ! Les autres retournaient tranquillement au dortoir, parlant de se que l'autre groupe avait loupé pendant l'heure, discutant de tout et de rien avant de rentré dans leur dortoir respectif. Mais –il y a un mais- Luffy ne voulais pas rentré dans son dortoir avec Ace qui fricote son nouveau petit ami toutes les trente seconde et s'est lui-même incrusté dans notre dortoir, a Kidd et moi-même…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Voila se que répétait notre chère idiot de service depuis cinq minute.

« Nous on fait nos devoir. »

Répondais un certain rouquin avec une veine palpitante sur la tempe.

Un sandwich sortit de nulle part dans la bouche, il nous regardait travailler -ou plutôt me regardais en train d'expliquer a Kidd l'exercice de math qu'il ne comprenait pas- tout en tournant autour de nous, signe qu'il s'ennuyait. Il nous donnait surtout le tournis ouai. Il s'assit, pris une feuille blanche et nota le numéro de l'exercice. Nous le regardions faire, les yeux ronds. C'est pourquoi nous eûmes, moi et Kidd, la même réaction :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-hein ? Bah je fais les devoirs en même temps, comme ça s'est fait ! » Rigola-t-il.

Je jetai un regard en biais à Kidd dont les yeux étaient écarquillés au possible, chose qui montre très explicitement que c'était tout sauf normal ! Mon attention revint à Luffy quand il demanda le contenu de l'exercice. Nous travaillons donc pendant une bonne heure, même si j'avais déjà finis, puis nous parlions d'un peu de tout et de rien, de l'anniversaire de Tashigi qui était dans deux jours. Je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était le mien bien évidemment, je ne veux pas leur donner plus de boulot qu'ils n'en ont déjà, les connaissant -même si c'est que depuis trois jours- ils en seraient capables. Puis vint le moment pour Luffy de retourner dans son dortoir pour dormir. Je pris une douche rapide et alluma mon ordinateur. Kidd avait lui aussi allumer le sien et tapotais sur son clavier depuis une bonne dizaine de minute.

« Tu fais quoi Kidd ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-je suis sur mon blog. Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-un blog ? Tu y mets quoi ?

-une histoire. J'écris un récit que je mets en ligne. »

Il tourna son ordinateur dans ma direction pour me montrer sa page internet. Je pus lire « Kidd-no-fiction » et retint le nom. Il recommença a écrire pendant que moi je tapais le nom de son blog sur mon moteur de recherche.

« Elle parle de quoi ton histoire ?

- les sans-pouvoirs ne sont pas aux courants des dons que nous avons. Alors j'en profite. C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui va dans une académie parce qu'il a des pouvoir, il y rencontre d'autre personne etc… »

-sa me ressemble beaucoup ton histoire…

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai commencé cette fiction bien avant ton arrivé. »

Il ne parla plus et je décidai de me connecter sur mon propre blog -qui au passage est un blog d'image- et alla sur son blog, le demandant en ami, sans qu'il le sache bien évidemment. Je me mis dos au mur, mon écran d'ordi pas du tout visible par le rouquin, et observa ses réactions. Il haussa un sourcil et cliqua. Je reçu une notification : « Kidd-no-fiction a accepté d'être votre ami » je souris et visita son blog, lui laissant quelque commentaires sur ses articles, m'inscrivant en prévenu, posant des questions sur son article a question, me tapant quelque barre sur ses images et finalement commence la lecture de sa fic.

Je ne veux pas faire mon faux-cul mais …il y a trop de faute ! Ça fait mal aux yeux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je lui propose a la fin de son 1er chapitre, qui est vraiment très bien écrit a par les fautes d'orthographe, s'il a besoin d'un beta-correcteur, en l'occurrence moi.

Je reçois un commentaire avec « non, je demanderais a mon coloc' s'il veut bien me corrigé » et ria mentalement, en m'imaginant le moment ou il découvrira que c'est moi la personne a qui il est en train de parler.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : duel au sommet

Aujourd'hui vendredi, il est sept heure à mon réveil quand je me lève. Sans faire de bruit, je prépare mes affaires, prend mon Nodachi caché sous le lit et sors du dortoir. Je n'ai pas faim ce matin, je me dirige donc directement vers le gymnase, en prenant garde à ne pas trainer et arriver en retard. Je suis dans le hall flambant neuf du bâtiment et vois Zoro et Tashigi en grande discussion. Mon Nodachi sur l'épaule, je les rejoins et les salue.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que t'as sur l'épaule ?! M'harponnent alors les amis d'enfance.  
-Mon Nodachi. Leur répondis-je impassible.  
-UN NODACHI ?! Mais c'est trop rare ! Comment t'en ais-tu procuré un ?!  
-Mon père me l'a légué. Je leur souris amicalement et le prof arriva.  
-Bon, Trafalgar est arrivé. Commençons l'échauffement. »

Échauffement veut dire, trois tours de terrains, dix pompes et dix abdos suivi par dix minutes de méditation. Je dois dire que je les ai sentis passé les pompes et les abdos ! Bref, trente minutes plus tard, l'échauffement est terminé. Mihawk-senseï s'approcha avec un calepin et annonça que nous allions faire des duels d'entrainement pour voir mon niveau. Il m'expliqua aussi qu'à la fin de l'année, un tournoi est organisé en France pour les lycéens et que nous y étions invités. Zoro se plaça alors au centre du tatami et le professeur me fit signe de me mettre en face de lui.

Tashigi souffla dans le sifflet et le duel commença. Zoro fit une petite révérence, signe de salut avant un match et dégaina ses trois épées puis se mis en position. Je pris alors mon Nodachi et hésitai à le dégainer quelques instants. J'enfourchai le manche et une appréhension m'envahis, je fis glisser la lame hors de son fourreau et ma vue se troubla, une couleur anormal vint se placer sur la lame blanche... du rouge, partout sur la lame, pareil à un liquide vermeille coulant le long de l'épée. Un tremblement me pris et je faillis lâcher le Nodachi, mais je me repris bien vite. Je fermai les yeux, inspirant profondément et soufflai. Quand je rouvris les yeux, le rouge avait disparu, et mon angoisse avec. Je balançai le fourreau vers le bord du tatami et me mis moi aussi en garde. Zoro souris et courru vers moi, ses sabres en croix et cria alors un truc bizarre et vrilla ses lames dans ma direction. Conscient du danger, je fis au saut sur le coté, évitant avec chances ses lames tournoyantes. Je me relevai pour voir l'étendu des dégâts : un peu de poussières sur mes vêtements, rien de bien grave. Comme si une alarme avait sonnée dans ma tête je me baissai et entendu une de ses lames siffler au dessus de me tête, ma réaction fut de placer mon Nodachi dans mon dos pour éviter sa deuxième lames. Et mon instinct ne se trompe jamais. Je fis alors une roulade pour m'éloigner de lui, il est trop fort et dangereux pour moi, bien qu'il frappe avec le plat de la lame, donc moins dangereusement. Je réfléchis quelque seconde et souris. Je me relevai et brandi mon sabre devant moi, Zoro fronça des sourcils curieux et rangea deux de ses sabres. Nous allions faire un one versus one. Je fis un pas sur le coté, il en fit de même de l'autre coté. Je souris alors qu'il fronça ses sourcils encore une fois.  
J'arrêtai tout mouvement, il fit de même et feinta une attaque frontale. Je tournai sur moi-même et plaça précisément ma lame sous sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta rapidement.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

J'haussai un sourcil. Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

« De quoi ?  
-ce que tu viens de faire...avec un Nodachi, c'est impossible ! Il est trop lourd pour le stopper en pleine rotation ! »

Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il me semble que j'ai fait un truc impossible...je tourne mon regard sur le professeur qui me regarde les sourcils froncé. Mauvais signe ? Il vint vers moi et me montre son calepin sur lequel est écrit une série de chiffres incompréhensibles et me dit que la logique dans mon combat n'existe pas. Il m'explique que mon instinct est plus développé que la moyenne et mes réflexes sont trop précis. Chose qui n'apparaissait pas chez un lycéen normal. Bon...je ne suis pas normal quoi ? Je le savais déjà, entre mes peluches découpées et mes facultés intellectuelles ! Bref, il voulait à présent me faire combattre contre Tashigi qui se ronge les ongles, anxieuse.

« Je vais me battre contre un adversaire ! Comment je dois faire ?! »

Oui, elle appréhendait peut être un peu trop son combat...bref, sous l'œil attentif du coach, nous nous mîmes en place et nous saluâmes respectueusement. Le duel débuta et l'expression faciale de Tashigi changea radicalement. Elle respirait la confiance et la détermination. La brune à lunette dégaina son sabre et, du plat de la lame, lança l'offensive. Rapidement, je brandis mon Nodachi en diagonal devant moi pour me protéger mais j'entendis Zoro rire sur le bord du tatami.

« Wouaaaaaaarg ! » crachais-je douloureusement.

Je ne comprends pas... comment ? Je lève la tête vers la brune et l'inclinaison de son sabre m'intrigue, il est horizontal et parallèle au sol. Je regarde Zoro et Mihawk, ils ont un petit sourire en coin. Étrange. Je suis pourtant sur d'avoir mis mon Nodachi dans un angle impossible à contrer. Il faut que je revoie la scène, son mouvement. Ce n'était pas une simple attaque, mais sûrement une technique d'esquive. Mon esprit s'agite, comme si une alarme « Pouvoir » tonnait dans mon cerveau. Je me mets en garde et attend son attaque cette fois-ci tout en reprenant la même position que précédemment. Elle recommença son attaque et je créai ma bulle rapidement autour de nous. J'observais son mouvement mais en l'espace d'un instant, son bras avait disparut de la zone d'attaque pour venir me frapper du coté intérieure de ma protection. Je pris appuis sur mes jambes et ne fut que légèrement repoussé en arrière. Elle jura à voix basse en voyant ma sphère et se mit en garde avec méfiance. Je lançai un regard en biais à Mihawk qui souriait, amusé. Tashigi réfléchissait rapidement mais ça me laissai le temps de me déplacez derrière elle rapidement et donner un coup de Nodachi dans le bas des reins. L'alarme pouvoir retentit dans ma tête et je me souvins alors qu'elle avait l'agilité d'un chat. Elle jura à cause de la douleur, mais je savais qu'elle avait évité le plus gros du coup. Je souriais amusé, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point être dans ma sphère est dangereux pour elle. Je lui assenai alors un second coup en direction des cuisses que je tranchai sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte puis redonnai un coup d'épée qu'elle para. J'appuyai d'une main pour garder l'appuie de Tashigi sur sa propre épée et de mon autre main j'en profitais pour enlever les membres que j'avais au préalable tailladé avec ma premier attaque. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses cuisses voler et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mêlée d'horreur.  
Mihawk siffla la fin du duel, je remis les membres de Tashigi à leurs places et dématérialisai ma sphère. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant son corps indemne et m'attrapa le bras.

« Le combat n'était pas terminé ! Je suis sûre que j'aurai pu me battre encore !  
-Sans jambes ? Tu n'aurais pas été très loin. »

Je pris le fourreau de mon Nodachi et passai l'extrémité de mon épée à l'intérieur.

« Le duel est... »

Le rouge me revint alors en mémoire, la lame tacheté de carmin brillait devant moi, m'incitant à la brandir encore... je la rangeai complètement en fermant brusquement les paupières.

« ...Terminé. » finis-je en murmurant.

Le prof s'approcha, suivi de Zoro et nous fit assoir en face de lui. Après quelques notes sur son calepin et un regard sur sa montre il déclara :

« L'heure est bientôt terminée, je vais vous laisser partir. La semaine prochaine, petit exercice de combat en équipe, vous trois contre moi. Allez, au revoir. »

Et il s'en alla. Nous laissant la, la mâchoire trainant par terre...non, quand même pas, mais nous étions sous le choc, faut l'avouer. Je fus le premier à réagir en me levant, je me dépêchai d'aller chercher mes affaires et de me rendre en classe. Suivis, naturellement, de Zoro et Tashigi qui tergiversaient sur mes aptitudes au combat...


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Course poursuite.**_

La journée du vendredi c'est passé dans la normalité des choses, Luffy qui fait des conneries dans les cours, Kidd et moi en train de se lancer des piques continuellement, Ace et Marco qui fricottent, Hermep et Kobby qui rougissent et tout le blabla habituel. C'est le dernier cours de la journée et je dois admettre que j'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de faire un doigt d'honneur a qui le souhaite et me tirer de cette classe qui pue l'ambiance pourrie…c'est sur qu'avec Luffy qui dort et Kidd qui dessine au lieu de me faire chier, moi ou n'importe qui, la classe est bien moins attrayante. Hein ? Quoi ? Le vendredi en dernière heure on a sport ? Oui, c'est vrai, seulement on nous a prévenus qu'Eneru avec eu des problèmes dans les escaliers –je soupçonne Kidd d'y être pour quelque chose…- et donc, nous avons Phylo' a la place, BB n'ayant habituellement pas cours a cette heure là acceptant avec enthousiasme de nous prendre en cours. Malheureusement il se rendit compte qu'en fin de journée, comme tous les élèves de ce monde, nous ressemblions à des larves en mode OFF.

La sonnerie sonna comme une délivrance, une intervention divine et je plaignais mentalement ceux qui avaient phylo' en dernière heure de la journée…

J'étais donc le premier sortis, tel un ninja je m'étais éclipsé de la salle de classe en vitesse pour rentrer à mon dortoir et m'allonger comme une masse sur mon lit. Bientôt rejoint par un certains rouquin. Rouquin qui au passage paraissait plutôt pensif. Je laissai mon colocataire a ses pensés et prend mon ordinateur pour me détendre quelque peu.

« Law, t'as pas oublié, demain on va en ville. »

Je relevai la tête vers mon ami et lui fis un bref sourire, lui indiquant que je n'avais pas oublié. Il me sourit en retour et s'assis sur son lit. Il chercha quelque instant quelque chose sous ses draps avant d'en sortir un portable. Un peu surpris qu'il laisse trainer ce genre d'affaire –importante quand même- n' importe où, je laissai un soupir exaspéré sortir de ma gorge sous le regard moqueur de Kidd. Il se releva et vint s'allonger a mes cotés.

« T'as un num' ? me demanda-t-il.

-bien évidemment »

Je lui dictais alors qu'il tapotait les petits chiffres sur son portable. Moi j'étais sur youtube en train de chercher quelque musique. J'évitais de passer par la case « blog » pour pas qu'il me demande le nom et se rende compte de qui je suis. Bref, il était allonger a coté de moi et tapotait son clavier de portable pendant quelque temps, puis il se releva, posa son phone sur sa table de nuit puis prit son ordi revint s'allonger a coté de moi. Il allait sur son blog et moi je lisais des articles de médecine sur des sites universitaire. Nous continuâmes notre routine jusqu'environ 19h.

« Law, tu veux bien être mon correcteur ?

-Pour ta fiction ? »

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif et je mis mon ordi en veille pour prendre le siens qui était sur une page word. Je lis la première ligne me permis un sourire moqueur alors qu'il grognait déjà.

« Né Kidd… commençais-je.

-Quoi ?

-T'as combien de moyenne en français ? » Riais-je.

Il fit une grimace significative et je commençai à taper les touches rapidement, supprimé certain mot pour éviter des répétitions, corrigeant les fautes horrible que le rouquin faisait inconsciemment…

« J'ai autant de fautes que ça ? »

Un fou rire me prit en voyant sa tête et il me suivi. Je faisais quelque commentaire de temps à autre sur son histoire, lui expliquant quelque base de grammaire et lui donnant un peu de vocabulaire. Il écoutait sans rien dire, concentré sur mes paroles. Il commençait à se faire tard, je lui redonnai son ordinateur, éteignis le mien qui était toujours en vieille et m'enroula dans la couverture. Kidd resta allongé a coté de moi, continuant à écrire son récit.

OoOoOoO

Nom de- ! Mais qu'est-ce que…. ! Vous me croirez pas, enfin si mais c'est pour la forme. Mais what the fuck quoi ! Sérieux vous n'êtes pas à ma place mais si vous l'étiez vous auriez eu la même réaction je vous rassure. Vous voulez savoir se que se passe ? Vous souvenez-vous comment je me suis endormi hier ? Ouai, avec Kidd sur son ordinateur allonger a mes cotés. Vous savez ou il dort en ce moment même alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller ? SUR moi. Si, si ! Il dort sur moi !

Je fais quoi ? Je le balance hors du lit avec un cri très féminin à résonance ressemblant a « kya » ou le réveille de force en le frappant au crâne ? Mais malheureusement, le temps que je réfléchisse, le rouquin se réveilla…

« gné ? fit-il, noblement.

« Dégage » répondis-je poliment.

Il analysa très rapidement la situation avant de s'appuyer pour relever son torse. Hors, si le torse est levé…

« KIDD ! » criais-je alors que son bassin se collait plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà avec le mien.

D'un coup de poing agile je l'envoyai valser de l'autre coté de la chambre. Je me levai prestement, pris des affaires et m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche pour me changer les idées, je sortis habiller de mon fidèle sweet jaune et noir, mon jeans tacheter et mon bonnet vissé sur ma tête. Je vis Kidd habillé et sur son ordinateur. Je m'assis a coté de lui.

« On part quand en ville ? »

Il leva les yeux de son écran et me regarda quelque instant.

« Surement début d'après midi. D'ailleurs, tu viens avec nous se soir a la boite pour l'annive de Tashigi ? »

J'avais déjà promis a Bonney donc oui, j'allais venir, je tiens mes promesses. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je fus tiré brutalement du songe dans lequel j'étais tombé par inadvertance par un certain rouquin. Pour résumer cette phrase, je me suis endormie a cotés de lui et il vient de me tirer de mon sommeille en me lançant la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau a la tronche… vous imaginez dans quel état je suis n'est-ce pas ?

« SALE ROUQUIN DE MES DEUX ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE ON NE RETROUVERA JAMAIS TON CORPS ! »

Et le dis rouquin détala comme un lapin vers la sortit et me tira la langue en passant le bâtant de bois. Je le coursai alors dans les couloirs. Nous faisions tellement de bruit que tout le monde sortit nous regarder. Je vis Ace et Luffy plié en quatre devant notre petit spectacle mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et continua à courser Kidd qui prenais de l'avance. Il dévala les escaliers, alors que moi je glissais la rambarde pour gagner du temps. Je failli lui tombé dessus mais il esquiva in-extremis et se remis en course. Les élèves nous suivaient en courant pour nous regarder. Certains faisait des paris d'autre nous encourageaient. Je lui hurlais de revenir mais il se contenta de rire grossièrement. Sa a du bien amusé la galerie qui ria de plus belle. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, suivis de près par les autres et Kidd se réfugia dans le labyrinthe de jardin. Et merde, je me perds trop là-dedans ! Je ralenti deux secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Kidd s'arrêta près d'un tournant puis me fixa avec un rictus provoquant. Il me défiait de le suivre. Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Je le coursai de nouveau à travers le labyrinthe, nous avions semé les autres et je ne savais pas du tout ou nous étions mais je ne lâchai pas Kidd d'une semelle.

« Tu compte courir encore longtemps le rouquins ?! »

Il bifurqua à droite et je faillis le perdre de mais il m'attendait. A quoi joue-t-il ? Je crus l'entendre me répondre un « quand tu cesseras de me poursuivre » mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je fais quoi, j'arrête de le courser ? Je ralenti doucement le pas, haletant et regarda partout. Ou il est ?

« On cherche quelqu'un ? »

La voix à mon oreille me fit sursauter de stupeur. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se glisser dans mon dos. Et comment a-t-il fait pour passer derrière moi ? Je me retournai soudainement et le fixa comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées et me répondre. Bien que je savais que c'était impossible. Je bredouillai une réponse a la va vite.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu de vue… »

Il eu un rictus indescriptible et regarda sa montre. Tiens, depuis quand il porte une montre lui ? Oui on s'en fiche mais ce n'est pas grave.

« On va bientôt partir. On rentre au dortoir se préparer okay ? »

J'en avais presque oublié pourquoi on était la. Sous une impulsion soudaine je lui agrippai le col de sa chemise.

« Oi ! Oublis pas pourquoi je t'ais coursé idiot ! De quel droit tu ose me réveiller de cette manière !? Me lancer de l'eau dessus, c'est faible !

-Law c'est bon calme c'est de la rigolade. » Ria-t-il…

Je vais faire un meurtre.


End file.
